Incidental
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: [School Au!] Short-fic: En el que Natsu intenta conquistar a una chica para su mejor amigo Gray, pero ella termina enamorándose del amigo incorrecto.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:** YA SÉ que no debería subir más historias largas si ANTES no actualizo las que me faltan, pero llevo escribiendo esta desde hace meses y 1. me da miedo perderla (como todo lo que hago, -ni sé si les comenté que me robaron mi lap, btw-), y 2. me carcome la necesidad de actualizar algo.

Esta historia nació por el amor que le tengo al Graylu y al Gratsu y como siempre termina atropellándose respecto al Nalu xd, es un school Au corto, espero que lo disfruten, aprox tendrá unos 20 capítulos a lo mucho, y como ya está casi terminada, me daré la tarea a subir hasta 2 capis por semana. Depende.

* * *

**Rated:** k+

**Pairing**: Natsu x Lucy. Nalu.

**Advertencias:** Nah.

**Summary: **En el que Natsu intenta ganarse una chica para su mejor amigo Gray, pero ella termina enamorándose del amigo incorrecto.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No soy propietaria de los personajes en esta historia.

* * *

.

Capítulo 1

.

Natsu suspiró mientras la hielera se alejaba arrastrando esas mugrosas patas. Él ya estaba harto, la pura verdad era que Gray era nada más y nada menos que lo más cercano a un mejor amigo que tenía, si bien era cierto que los pleitos y los golpes nunca faltaban, él se divertía. Le frustraba que su amigo se sintiera desmotivado a cualquier hora del día.

No podía golpearlo.

No podía incitarlo a una buena pelea.

Ni si quiera a que lo insultara.

Sólo le dedicaba una mirada lastimera y lo ignoraba por el resto del día. Incluso se dejaba golpear y prefería permanecer tirado en el suelo.

Natsu nunca lo había visto así en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo.

Él era Gray.

El chico cool, el tipo de los coqueteos y las sonrisas perfectas blancas y, (el realmente espera que nunca esto salga al aire) también era uno de los contrincantes más difíciles que tiene y un muy buen amigo. Le hastiaba verlo así.

Esa misma mañana mientras Natsu destazaba con los dientes un pedazo de carne, Gray desganado sacaba la pajita del plástico para después dar un horrible espectáculo mientras intentaba que el extremo puntiagudo cayera donde debía. No lo hizo.

En vez de mostrar algo de vida y reír, presionó la cajita de cartón rompiendo todo. Erza no le dijo nada, solo permanecía observándolo con una cara de extrañeza total.

Tenía que hacer algo por él.

Se recargó en la parte posterior de su asiento.

Juvia había sido la causante de todo el desastre.

Gray la había conocido en un concierto al que, ahora que recordaba, él también había asistido, pero por quedarse atrapado en un baño portátil, no disfrutó. Pero esa es otra historia. La chica se había quedado prendada de él, la verdad que no la culpaba, el tipo tenía habilidades muy buenas con las chicas que a Natsu simplemente no se le daban.

Juvia había sido insistente. Natsu incluso comenzó a asustarle y bueno, Gray no estaba mucho mejor, apareciéndose a cada lugar al que iban, apoyándole en _todos_ los partidos de básquetbol y abrazándole cada que podía, pero después de un tiempo y sin que él lo notara, su amigo cayó ante las redes dulcemente tendidas por la muchacha. Así que terminaron saliendo por un tiempo.

Sus peleas eran más enérgicas, las sonrisas de Gray de repente eran más genuinas y su mal humor había cambiado. En cierta forma, Juvia eliminó al Gray amargado y de hecho, Natsu incluso se lo agradecía.

Pero por alguna extraña y enfermiza razón, ella se había ido, dejando a Gray deprimido y sin ganas de vivir. Se limitaba a hacer lo necesario.

Natsu estaba frustrado.

No tenía idea de cómo _ayudarlo_, y joder, para querer ayudar al idiota helado es que su amigo estaba _muy mal._

Cualquier persona con sentido común habría pensado lo que él (ignorando por completo el hecho de que su sentido común era una mierda). Debía conseguir una chica para que su amigo recobrara las energías.

¿Pero de dónde?

Sacó su móvil y le marcó a Gray. Hubo tres sonidos de espera antes que alguien contestara.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Trasero frío, tengo una propuesta.

—Natsu…—un suspiro cansado—, joder. No.

—¡Un table dance!

—¡QUE NO! —un gruñido—. Voy a colgar.

—Espera.

Cuando no escuchó los tonos, se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En la cafetería.

.

Natsu se presentó lo más rápido que pudo. Lo encontró en una esquina bebiendo de su jugo con la pajita y la mirada perdida a la ventana. Se dejó caer en el asiento. Habló antes de que él alcanzara a decir algo.

—Déjame en paz.

—Oh vamos, intento ayudarte —arrugó la nariz—, yo. Eso es mucho decir.

—¿Y qué puedes hacer tú?

—Darte una buena paliza.

—Besa mi trasero— al menos los insultos estaban funcionando—, ¿qué quieres que haga para que dejes de molestarme?

—De aquí debe atraerte alguna chica—extendió el brazo—, hay muchos peces en el agua.

—Yo quiero mi pez.

Lo fulminó con la mirada—. Puedes tratar de ver alguna chica a tu alrededor, tío.

Por fin le hizo caso y escaneó por todos lados.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es la elegida?

—¿Elegida?

—Tú solo dime quién te gusta más—Gray subió una ceja y soltando un suspiro aparatoso, dio un cabezazo hacia a la chica frente a él en la otra mesa. Ella estaba jugando con su comida y se reía, sus ojos cafés brillaban cada que levantaba la mirada y el cabello rubio caía sobre su frente de forma adorable, Mirajane estaba riendo de algo que había dicho.

—Debes estar bromeando.

Gray le dio una mirada vacía.

—Quiero decir…¿Lucy?

Gray se levantó y sin decir nada, caminó hacia las puertas de la salida.

Él mordió el interior de su mejilla.

Esto era por su amigo.

Se levantó haciendo escándalo y antes que Gray cruzara por la puerta, gritó—. ¡Voy a ayudarte a conseguirlo, idiota! ¡En menos tiempo del que crees estarás vivo de nuevo!

Todos en la cafetería lo miraron pestañeando. Gray ya se había ido y él se quedó ahí, parado en medio de todos, avergonzado.

Miró a Lucy y sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo antes de que él enrojeciera hasta las orejas y se fuera pitando de ahí.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Tenía muchas ganas de hacer otro school Au, porfavor si leyeron este capi, me gustaría que me dejaran algún review para saber que les parece.

¡Nos leemos! Y les dejo todos los chocolates que no les he dado en un bueeen tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** new new new!

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**.**

Lucy.

De todos los malditos peces del mar, Lucy.

Algo en el fondo de su mente le gritaba que no era una muy buena idea. No. Solo se dedicaba a mirarla en su pupitre, sin quitar la mirada y suspiraba. Cualquiera que en ese momento lo hubiera visto, habría creído que algo sentía por ella además de amistad. Suerte que no había nadie.

Ella giró sobre su eje.

No. Sus mejores amigos no deberían ser pareja.

Todo en su panorama se amplió para dejarlo ver una visión muy mal retratada de su estúpido futuro. Lucy y Gray tomados de la mano, riéndose entre ellos, picándose. Lucy _sonrojá__ndose_ ante Gray. Lucy _abrazando_ a Gray. Lucy _besando_ a Gray.

Una venita en su frente Se levantó, le irritaba pensarlo y le molestaba imaginarse eso. Obviamente ellos se alejarían y terminaría siendo él la tercera rueda.

No notó que la muchacha se acercaba y tomaba una silla para sentarse frente a él—. ¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa?

La miró sin decir nada.

—¿Qué? —se estremeció cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—, ¿estás enojado?

—No realmente…es sólo que…—se movió nervioso—, bueno…creo que hay…

¿Realmente le planeaba decir? Técnicamente solo eran palabras…

Lucy ladeó la cabeza, la luz daba de lleno a sus ojos cafés y estos cambiaban de color a uno más claro, una ceja subió esperando por su respuesta y Natsu apretó la mandíbula. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle?

Este era su momento, no es que él se estuviese declarando, solo tenía que decirle.

—Creo que le gustas…

Ella pestañeó y batió esas pestañas largas hacia él.

Oh, santísima mierda.

—A Happy.

—¿Eh?

El premio internacional de la cobardía para él. Aplausos.

Lucy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y prefirió quedarse callada. Algo en su mirada, lo hizo agregar un comentario—. Deberías pasarte por mi casa a verle. Quiero decir…Happy…oh bien.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos.

Natsu asintió, se levantó de la silla y se fue dejándola pestañeando con confusión.

.

Nunca en su prematura vida había sentido la necesidad de declarársele a alguien, más bien, las pocas chicas con las que había salido se habían acercado a él y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer… había aceptado una que otra. Nada duró más de una semana y es que, como le aburrían a veces.

Pero ahora, gracias a su poco interés en ellas, se daba cuenta que no sabía cómo enamorar a una. No tenía ni puta idea.

Caminó hasta el final del pasillo. De las escaleras apareció Canna como una margarita fresca, como siempre bebiendo de ese bote de soda combinado con sólo Dios sabe qué.

—Vaya. ¿Por qué tan afligido?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —dio media vuelta, acompañando a la chica a su paso—. Estoy normal.

—Díselo a alguien que no te conozca desde que te cambiaban los pañales.

—Tú no me conocías cuando me cambiaban los pañales.

—¿Crees que me importa? —paró cerca de una ventana—. Suelta, ¿qué te pasa?

Natsu se mordió el interior de la mejilla y cambió su peso a un solo pie mientras soltaba el suspiro más largo y aparatoso de su vida—. No sé cómo enamorar a una chica.

Canna escupió su bebida, rociándolo de alcohol, soda, y baba. Hizo una mueca mientras se limpiaba los ojos, la muchacha por su parte comenzó a reírse como si no hubiera mañana. Sus carcajadas atrajeron a sus compañeras que casual y desgraciadamente pasaban cerca.

—¡Yo también quiero reírme! —apareció Lissana de la nada, abriendo una brecha entre ambos chicos. Natsu sintió escalofríos, si estaba Lissana, no tardaba en aparecer…

—¿Natsu? —Mirajane. El muchacho le envió una mirada de súplica a la morena, pero ella lo gritó a los cuatro vientos, importándole un pepino la vergüenza que podría pasar él.

—¡NATSU NO SABE ENAMORAR A UNA CHICA!

—Oh, vaya— las dos albinas lo miraron con pena. Él se golpeó la cara con la palma sintiendo la vergüenza subir desde su estómago hasta su cara, el color rojo vivo y el calor lo embargaron de repente.

—¿Quieres que te demos consejos? —Él gruñó sin apartar las manos de su cara—. Tomaré eso como un sí.

De repente, Mirajane lo arrastraba al salón seguido por un séquito de mujeres que al parecer habían salido hasta por las ventanas. Lo sentó en uno de los pupitres y todas lo rodearon. En secreto, él rogaba que Lucy no apareciera por ahí y al contrario, que se quedara muy quieta del otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Enrojeció. No iba a abrir la boca, no así. Tan…obvio.

Un vistazo de alguien pasando por las puertas traseras, lo alertó y recordó el porqué hacía eso en primer lugar. Gray iba arrastrando sus pies y murmurando maldiciones cuando pasó de largo.

Natsu maldijo.

—¿Cómo demonios conquistan a una chica?

Todas abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo y una ola de voces casi lo tira de bruces de la silla.

.

* * *

**N/A: Síiii, ya saben, es un fic corto y los capítulos no tienden a durar mucho pero recuerden que actualizaré cada semana al menos. Por ahora no hay muuucho nalu pero solo esperen y habrán recompensas :); dude cuando lo hacía si hacer a Lucy su amiga o comenzar desde cero pero me terminó por convencer más la mejor amiga de siempre. Me recuerda a cierto fic que tengo que actualizar xd, lo cual haré en unas horas, btw. **

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Les está gustando? Déjenme un review con sus opiniones y críticas constructivas plxx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** El miedo inunda mi existenciaaaaaaaaaaa. Más capítulos porque me han dicho que los está divirtiendo y me han ganado el kokoro3

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 3.**

**.**

—¡Chicas!

—¡Empezaré yo! —Mirajane tomó la palabra—. Siendo atentos, siempre es un buen inicio.

Natsu la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y estuviera bailando tap. Se comenzó a reír él solo.

—Eso al parecer, no lo entiende —agregó Evergreen—. Es demasiado estúpido.

—¡Oye! —lo ignoraron.

—Atento es ser amable con ella, abrirle la puerta del auto, ayudarle con la silla, pasarte del lado de la acera para protegerla…cosas pequeñas como esas.

—Estar guapo— intervino Lissana—, en tu caso, solo tienes que bañarte.

—¡Oye! —todas lo volvieron a ignorar.

—Estar guapo y ser un capullo-dijo Laki.

—Al contrario, estar guapo y no ser un capullo —contestó Lissana.

—Muchas veces la actitud cruel ayuda, un poco…

—Tú eres una masoquista— comentó Evergreen despectivamente.

—¿¡Y tú que me criticas!?

—¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! —volvió a hablar Strauss mayor—. Calmadas, así solo asustamos al neófito.

—¡Oye!

—Tienes razón —Laki se cruzó de brazos—, de todas formas, no andaría con él.

—¿Disculpa? —Natsu creía que nunca lo habían insultado tantas veces en menos de un minuto.

—Hagas lo que hagas, no la trates mal y no la dejes pensar que simplemente es otra para ti. No es que tengas muchas.

Bueno, era cierto. No iba a discutir eso.

Mirajane habló después—. ¡Invítala a comer! La comida es de lo mejor y págale la primera comida.

—No te pases impidiendo que ella pague su parte después de un tiempo. Eso no es muy cool, las mujeres no queremos ser una carga.

—¡Envíale mensajes lindos y deséale buenas noches! —todos miraron a Lissana algo empalagados—, ¿qué? Eso da muchos puntos, aunque lo nieguen.

—¡Ayuda que no seas un coqueto con otra mujer! Ni que seas muy apegado con tus amigas (si es que sabes a lo que me refiero) —Evergreen se quitó el cabello del hombro.

—Que seas culto. Eso es algo que no puede faltar, sobre todo si la chica es lista.

Bueno, él sabía algunas cosas, pero dudaba que supiera más que la nerd de Lucy. Pero eso daba igual, ¿no? de todas formas, el culto y nerd debería ser Gray, no él.

—¡Llévala a su casa!¡Ve a buscarla cuando la invites a salir!

Natsu levantó las cejas—. Pero no tengo auto.

—Entonces en tu bici —sugirió Lissana.

—Ni si quiera tengo bici.

Todas se quedaron calladas por un pequeño momento fúnebre, luego Laki habló de nuevo—. Llévale comida..

Al parecer tenían algo con los alimentos y eso estaba bien para él, podía entenderlas al menos en eso.

—Dile que estás interesado en ella—añadió casi por último, Mira—, que vea que desarrollaste sentimientos puros hacia ella. Cuando le hables, dile cosas tiernas, pero tampoco intensas como que quieres tener hijos con ella o te quieres casar.

Natsu frunció el ceño—. Tenemos 17.

—Hay chicos así—continuó con naturalidad—, cuando quieras salir con ella no simplemente le digas "vamos a tal lugar", dile que quieres tener una "cita" con ella, puedes hacerlo menos formal, pero si usas la palabra "cita", se ganan muchos puntos.

Las chicas le clavaron la mirada. Él miro entonces a la única que no había aportado nada a la plática improvisada…Canna.

Ella observó todo el movimiento con curiosidad y sólo cuando Natsu la miró, esperando su comentario, fue cuando abrió la boca.

—Sexo.

Todos pestañearon.

—Si sabes usar tus dotes y hacerlo muy bien.

—¡CANNA! —todas se sonrojaron hasta los pies. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad, si sabe lo que hace, nunca lo van a querer dejar— bebió otro trago y las demás muchachas no se atrevieron a negarlo. Él pestañeó varias veces.

Que…interesante.

Miró el techo y su subconsciente lo traicionó por un segundo. Imaginando a Lucy, su cabello largo cayendo por su piel delicada y blanca, sus hombros desnudos y si bajaba un poco más la mirada…

Se levantó con fuerza, cortando de golpe sus pensamientos extraños… un dolor en el estómago se instaló repentinamente y algo estaba fallando en sus conexiones cerebrales.

—Gracias chicas—dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta. Justo en ese momento, una cabeza rubia se asomaba por una de las puertas.

—Hey, ¿Qué está… —las mujeres levantaron la vista y Natsu dio pasos más largos para llegar hasta ella, tapando la vista de las chicas y rogó a todos los dioses que ninguna fuera a abrir su bocota—, pasando?

—No es nada. Vamos—tomó su pequeña mano entre la suya y salió disparado del salón, con la rubia pisándole los talones. Cuando paró al pie de las escaleras, notó lo pequeña y delicada que resultaba frente a él.

El tacto de su mano irradiaba calor hacia la suya, y era extrañamente perfecta para caber ahí. Se lamió los labios y le dio una mirada expectante.

Ella no desvió la mirada, pero se movió incómoda en su lugar.

—Venía a decirte que… hoy puedo ir a ver a Happy.

Una sonrisa genuina se abrió paso entre los labios de Natsu.

—Perfecto.

Debería decirle a Gray que los acompañara… debería.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: La conversación de las chicas es completamente verídica, lo hice con mis amigas y solo recoloqué a los personajes y agregue ciertas cosas, así que si hay alguien que quiere saber como conquistar a una chica, ¡ahí lo tienen!, claro que eso ya tiene meses pero no creo que necesite actualización xd. **

**En otras noticias, muchas gracias por sus comentarios!, realmente son lo que impulsa a seguir con la historia; no esta en particular porque ya esta casi terminada y digo casi por que estoy en el clímax pero ya me estanque jajaja, anyway, espero poder desbloquearme para tenerla lista por completo en unas cuantas semanas.**

**Por favor escríbanme como creen que va, si les gustó, si les causó risa o cualquier consejo que quieran darme.**

**Les dejo mis chocolates preciosos que tanto atesoro.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: eeeeeeeeeeepaaaaa**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 4.**

**.**

—Adelante.

Lucy le dio una sonrisita mientras dejaba los zapatos en la entrada—. ¿Está tu padre?

—¿Igneel?

Un carraspeo le llegó desde atrás y aunque supo que después venía un golpe en la cabeza, no pudo esquivarlo. Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante—. Que me digas papá, joder. Hola, Lucy preciosa.

Ella se sonrojó y su padre la escoltó hacia el interior de su casa. Happy dio un brinco desde las escaleras, asustándolo de paso y, dirigiéndose hacia Lucy, corrió detrás de ella como si de un perro se tratara.

Masculló maldiciones y azotó los pies hasta llegar a la entrada de la cocina, donde su padre le ofrecía a la chica uno de sus guisos exóticos.

Lucy trataba de declinar la oferta con cuanta amabilidad pudo encontrar. Ya tenía a Happy entre los brazos y el minino ronroneaba pegado a su pecho, Natsu casi siente envidia. Casi.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres? De todas formas, tengo algo más guardado.

—Sólo ofrécele algo normal— el muchacho la tomó de un brazo con todo el cuidado que podía tener Natsu Dragneel y la llevó hasta la mesa. Intentó arrancar a Happy de su blusa.

—Vine a verlo, no intentes quitármelo—lo apresó más contra su pecho y esta vez, sí que sintió envidia colarse por entre su piel. Fulminó al gato—. Y deja de mirarlo así.

—Bien.

Se sentó en la siguiente silla al mismo tiempo que Igneel entraba con un plato de fideos normales para la tranquilidad de su invitada.

—Oh, Lucy. ¿No ves que mi pobre hijo quisiera estar en el lugar del gato?

—¡Igneel!

Ella enrojeció soltando una risita. El gato, como entendiendo, maulló y dio una lengüetada a Lucy, explotó en risas.

—Tenías razón, Natsu. Happy me extrañaba.

—¡Claro que sí! Todos aquí lo hacemos, querida. Todavía no entiendo como Natsu se consiguió una chica tan linda como tú —Natsu le dio su peor mirada y Lucy levantó las cejas—. Oh miren —dijo mirando su reloj—. Tengo que irme al trabajo. Nos vemos, querida. Natsu, no te le acerques mucho.

Corrió hacia la entrada, tomando un abrigo y colocándoselo.

Después que salió, la atmósfera pesada del ambiente incomodó un poco a ambos. Natsu se aclaró la garganta, pero fue Lucy quien habló primero—. ¿Tu padre piensa que estamos saliendo?

—Déjalo vivir su fantasía.

Se comenzó a reír. Y hablando de salir, debería comenzar su plan para enamorar a Lucy de Gray y arrancar a su amigo de la depresión en la que estaba hundido hasta el cuello. ¿Pero por dónde?

Lamió sus labios examinando a Lucy jugar con Happy. No notó que la estaba viendo sin ningún descaro, ni tampoco que la rubia le estaba dando de comer fideos al gato de tan ensimismado que estaba.

—¿Estás bien? Has estado mirándome todo el rato sin hablar.

Él se enderezo.

—¿Recuerdas que estaba a punto de decirte algo en la escuela?

Ella asintió.

—Creo que… tú…

Se volvió a acomodar en el asiento.

—Creo que tú… umm… le gustas a un amigo— lo dijo tan rápido que ni él mismo se entendió bien, pero ella sí que captó lo que quiso decir. Pestañeó confundida.

—¿A un amigo tuyo? —levantó una ceja—, ¿a quién?

—Pues…—pensó en lo alicaído de Gray últimamente—, no te puedo decir ahora. Es un admirador secreto.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos y él intentó darle su mejor sonrisa.

—No sé si creerte.

—¿Por qué no lo harías? —Lucy le dio la mirada de "no estarás hablando en serio" —. ¿Qué?

—Siempre me haces bromas tontas.

—Esta no es una de ellas.

Le tiró una mirada de desconfianza.

.

Varios tonos sonaron antes de que Gray contestara.

—¿Ahora qué quieres?

—¿Estás ocupado?

—¿Para qué o qué?

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Repito mi pregunta. ¿Para qué o qué?

—Tú solo dime un lugar para una cita.

—¿Cita? No lo sé—titubeó—, ¿el cine?

—Perfecto.

El muchacho colgó el teléfono mientras caminaba y tarareaba una canción. Había acompañado a Lucy a la estación y ahora planeaba su intervención para la pareja. Era cierto que no le parecía para nada que Gray y Lucy salieran y se volvieran unos empalagosos, pero debía sacrificar algo para tener a su amigo de vuelta.

Juraba y perjuraba que si Gray no hacía caso a sus intentos de subirle el ánimo, le patearía el trasero hasta que llegaran a marte.

.

Debía comenzar con algo discreto. No quería que Lucy le preguntara directamente a Gray si sentía algo por ella, Gray seguía tan triste que probablemente lo miraría con odio y después se retiraría para seguir lamentándose.

Decidió comenzar con un regalo y una…_cita_.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Va lento pero seguro jajaja, actualizaré otro capi mañana por lo corto de este; espero que les haya gustado.**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: ¡Este si está largo! :D**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 5.**

**.**

Erza levantó una ceja.

—¿Para quién?

—Para una chica.

La pelirroja entornó los ojos—. Sí, idiota, sé que es para una chica pero quiero saber quién es ella.

Natsu entreabrió la boca. Seguro debía mantener el tema en secreto hasta que Gray pudiera valerse por sí mismo. El zombie los seguía de cerca con la mirada temblorosa y suspiros cada dos a tres minutos, ambos amigos estaban exasperados pero aunque intentaran, Gray no dejaba que pasaran su barrera de autocompasión. Había sido toda una odisea lograr que los acompañara a comprar el regalo de Lucy.

—No la conoces—le dio una sonrisa de disculpa—, pero seguro la amarías.

_Como de hecho ya lo haces_, giró sobre su eje para entrar al centro comercial.

La plaza era grande, con pasillos largos, al aire libre y con estanques repletos de peces de colores. Natsu estaba más interesado en ver los peces que en comprar el regalo, pero Erza terminó por arrastrarlo a una tienda de accesorios.

Adentro, casi todo era color rosa. Le dio jaqueca y Erza hizo una mueca. A ella le encantaban los accesorios, bolsas y cosas femeninas pero no entendía por qué todo tenían que pintarlo de rosa, como si ese color fuera de ellas. Después de un escalofrío, los tres chicos registraron a la tienda, Gray se encontró a sí mismo revolviendo accesorios para el cabello dentro de una caja, Natsu miraba las paredes repletas de collares, pulseras y aretes y Erza se había perdido ya entre bolsas y carteras.

Natsu escuchó el escándalo antes de ver a las chicas tirándole miradas a su amigo. Eran tres y todas se comportaban como niñas de primaria, escondiendo la mitad de su cuerpo entre los anaqueles y viendo a su amigo detrás de sus pestañas postizas.

Nunca iba a entender a las mujeres.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —dijo una dependiente que se acercaba notando su falta de conocimiento en…_cosas de niña_ en general—. ¿Buscas algo en especial?

Titubeó.

—Quiero algo… pequeño.

La chica subió una ceja—. ¿Es para tu novia?

—No —se sintió ruborizar por unos segundos. La dependiente le dio una risita divertida y lo condujo hasta una mesita con cristal.

—¿Cómo es ella?

—Umm, pues es rubia, algo pequeña, se enoja mucho —se encogió de hombros—. Le gustan mucho las estrellas, es… delicada, a veces torpe. Fácilmente puedo molestarla aunque siempre me lo regresa en golpes —golpeó con un dedo su barbilla mirando hacia el techo—. No sé…

—Es muy afortunada.

Él bajó la mirada confundido. ¿Acaso había dicho algo extraño?

Erza llegó con un sombrero en la cabeza y miles de bolsas colgando de su brazo, interrumpiendo la plática y empujando a Natsu con una de ellas—. ¿Ya elegiste?

Gray se acercó jugando con un broche para el cabello, se veía irritado de ser seguido por las tres chicas. A Natsu le recordaban ligeramente a los inicios de Juvia en su vida, en como aparecía de la nada cuando iban a jugar básquetbol o por el simple hecho de que la muchacha aparecía donde quiera que iba… pobre Gray.

Al menos su irritación le hacía parecer más vivo—. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Señaló la puerta y la mirada de todos los presentes cayó el broche de cabello. Era pequeño y con miles de brillantes que parecían estrellas miniatura, Natsu se lo quitó de las manos—. ¡Es perfecto! ¡Eres un genio, Gray!

.

.

Tamborileó con sus dedos en la mesa de madera de su escritorio, pronto sería la hora del almuerzo y tendría que ser muy cuidadoso en entregar ese regalo, un movimiento en falso, la gente pensaría que era de parte de él…no se preocupaba por Lucy realmente, sabía que ella era lo suficientemente lista para darse cuenta de su plan, lo que realmente le preocupaba respecto a eso, era Gray siendo un completo imbécil.

Las personas comenzaron a levantarse, con agilidad se levantó haciendo su típica vuelta alrededor de la esquina de la mesa y se encaminó hacia Lucy que se quedaba sola buscando su almuerzo en la maleta.

—Lu-

—¡Lucy!—Levy apareció por la puerta—. ¡Mira lo que conseguí!

En la mano de la pequeña, dos boletos dorados se agitaban junto a sus mini manos, la mirada de ambos muchachos siguiendo el movimiento completamente interesados en el contenido. Natsu se apresuró a arrebatárselos.

—¡Oye!

Los levantó por encima de su cabeza hasta donde no alcanzaba su amiga, no era que quisiera ser un malnacido como lo estaba siendo, solo le interesaba ver que era eso por lo que se mostraba tan emocionada. En el boleto dorado, grabado con textura, estaba el título de un ballet ruso.

—¿Qué es esto?

Una mano fría se acercó al lóbulo de su oreja y tiró de ella, pronto se encontró encorvado hacia un lado y quejándose del dolor.

Lucy aprovechó su debilidad para quitarle los boletos—. ¡Natsu, no es bueno que le quites las cosas de las manos a la gente!

—¡Suéltame!— se encontró a sí mismo siendo delicado al tomar la muñeca de la rubia para que lo soltara. No sabía si era su imaginación o de pronto la presencia de Lucy era más inquietante, más notoria, su cercanía más interesante…más placentera.

Aún así, le dedicó una mirada de enojo y ella la regreso, retándole. Mirándose con odio fingido hasta que Levy carraspeo, tomando los boletos que le ofrecía Lucy.

—Bueno, como sea— volvió a agitarlos con emoción—, ¡es perfecto para este fin de semana!

—¿Es este fin de semana?

—Sí.

A Lucy le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Y uno es mío?

—¡Claro! Sabes que a Gajeel no le gustan mucho estas cosas—le devolvió uno—, nos vemos el sábado a las ocho, ¿te parece bien?

La rubia dio un salto de emoción en su lugar y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Amaba el ballet, como cualquier persona normal, pero a Natsu….bueno, era lindo pero no para pasarse toda la noche viendo gente en mallas entalladas. De todas formas, tendría que pensar en otra cosa para esa cita.

Lucy abrazo el boleto, soñadora y feliz de tenerlo y, fue entonces cuando supo que no habría cita más perfecta que esa para ella.

Tenía que conseguir el boleto de Levy.

Maldita sea.

.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Cómo creen que obtendrá esos boletos? Moooajajaja**

**Por cierto, todo a su tiempo, sabrán que sucedió con Gray y Juvia más adelante :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de la autora: ¡Chicos, mil gracias por sus comentarios sobre la historia, me anima a seguir escribiéndola! Que por cierto, ya no son 20 capítulos, ahora ya van algunos cuantos más! Ja-ja-ja, espero disfruten este capi.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 6.**

**.**

**.**

Gray estaba perdido entre su almuerzo cuando Gajeel se sentó en su mesa, Natsu no se había molestado en ocultarle sus planes desde un inicio, así que lo haría partícipe, aunque en mente estuviera lo más lejos que podía estar.

—Dijiste que sería interesante. Hazlo interesante— cruzo los brazos por encima de la mesa y dejó caer su peso hacia adelante, esperando el trueque.

—Tú —sacó los boletos de su bolsillo y los azoto contra la mesa—, quieres esto.

Desde hacía meses era poseedor de un par de boletos para motocross. Debía estar loco para hacer lo que iba a hacer—. Necesito de tu ayuda.

El muchacho de los piercings sonrió con autosatisfacción.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Necesito el boleto para el ballet ruso que tiene tu novia.

Levantó una ceja—. Espera un momento, ¿tú quieres un boleto para el ballet? —permaneció impávido—, ¿y, a cambio me quieres dar tus entradas para el motocross?

Tragó duro.

_Maldito Gray estúpido_. Lo odiaba en ese momento.

El negociante tomo los boletos—. Puedo conseguirte el boleto de la conejita si quieres.

—¡No!

Gajeel pestañeó.

—Quiero decir…solo necesito uno y…—le dio una mirada a Gray, continuaba perdido el limbo—, y que se vea no sospechoso.

.

.

—¡Lo siento, Lucy!

Levy junto las manos pidiendo disculpas.

—N-No te preocupes, es normal que quieras ir con él.

—Pero aún así…y mi boleto te lo daría, pero…parece ser que alguien lo quiere y-

—No te preocupes, Levy. Sabes que no me molesta ir sola—, uff que crueldad había hecho. Ella era tan dócil con sus amigas, se preguntaba porque era tan regañona con él y porque le fascinaba llevarle la contraria.

Se adelantó hacia ellas.

—No creo que tengas que ir sola.

—¿Eh?

—Mi amigo— se removió incómodo en su lugar, preferiría no tener que hacer eso frente a Levy, o simplemente preferiría no tener que hacer eso en general—, él quiere salir contigo.

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—¿Qué? ¿qué amigo? — el tamaño de la sonrisa de Levy era impresionante.

—Es un secreto.

—Agradecería que fuera él quien me invitara, Natsu.

El gruñó—, ¿puedes hacerlo menos difícil para mí? ¿Por favor?

Lucy levantó una ceja y él respondió con un suspiro profundo. Levy entrecerró los ojos.

—Está bien.

—¡Genial! Entonces es una cita.

Acarició su cabeza con energía, despeinándole en el proceso.

.

.

Cuando llegó el día, Natsu se encontraba mirando el boleto sobre la mesa de su casa con nerviosismo. Había hablado con Gray y el muchacho le prometió ir por él a su casa antes de encaminarse a su cita con Lucy, o al menos eso entendió porque como siempre en las últimas semanas, Gray solo asintió antes de largarse a su casa con pasos pesados.

Dio una vuelta alrededor de la mesa y miro el reloj, las seis de la tarde, la hora que había quedado con Lucy y el imbécil aún no llegaba, se pasó las manos por el cabello.

Eso de las conquistas y las chicas era algo que no quería volver a repetir en su vida, ni para el mismo.

El timbre lo hizo dar un respingo y corrió hacia la puerta. Gray entró con una maleta colgando del hombro, vestía panas y una sudadera. Natsu nunca se consideró con estilo, pero le parecía que eso no era para una cita.

El tipo se tumbó en su sofá.

–¿Que estás haciendo? — se paró frente a el—, ya es tarde para el ballet.

—¿Ballet? ¿De qué estás hablando? Vine porque me lo pediste— tomó el control de la televisión y la encendió. Natsu fue a atravesarse entre la pantalla y su vista.

—Gray, prometiste ir al ballet.

Ladeó la cabeza para ver la televisión por detrás de él y casi le da un ataque de histeria.

El reloj marcaba las seis con quince minutos.

Sin pensárselo mucho, tomó el boleto entre uno de sus puños y salió corriendo de la casa.

Cuando llegó, Lucy miraba el reloj en su muñeca con cara de fastidio.

—¡Lo lamento! —se inclinó sobre sus rodillas para tomar el aire que pudo—, mi amigo —otra bocanada de aire—, no puede venir...

—¿Estás bien? — Se inclinó hacia el—, ¿necesitas algo de tomar?

—Solo…—tomó uno de sus hombros aun intentando agarrar todo el aire que podía—, espera un momento.

Cuando sus pulmones se tranquilizaron y su cuerpo dejó de pedir aire desesperado, se irguió por completo y le dio una mirada de escrutinio más larga. Estaba usando un vestido azul con rayas negras que se apegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel hasta el cuello, cabello que caía suelto sobre sus hombros y una chaqueta negra, el maquillaje, todo…estaba hecha una verdadera diosa.

Agitó la cabeza tratando de borrar sus pensamientos.

—Lamentó llegar tarde, mi amigo…um, no pudo venir.

Lucy se cruzó de brazos.

—Realmente quería venir— maldita sea, las mentiras le salían de la boca como si fueran agua—, me dijo que te entregara esto.

Extendió una de sus manos delicadas hacia él y le entregó la caja con el broche de estrellas. Ella la agito al inicio y después la abrió con cuidado de no romper el sello.

Pestañeó.

—Tu amigo no es un acosador, ¿o sí? —extrajo el broche fascinada. Natsu soltó una risita.

—Para nada, sólo te conoce muy bien.

Intentó ponerlo en su cabeza con delicadeza, hizo un click y luego se resbaló de nuevo. Natsu lo atrapó en el aire y sin darse cuenta de la intromisión, lo colocó con cuidado de nuevo en su lugar, esta vez cerciorándose que quedara donde debía. Su cabello era suave, se preguntó cómo se sentiría pasar sus manos por detrás de su cuello.

—¡Mira, que romántico!

Dio un respingo. Lucy no había dicho eso, permanecía con las mejillas ruborizadas y las manos entrelazadas por delante. Una chica a unos cuantos metros levantaba el teléfono hacia ellos.

Se giró tomando una de las manos de Lucy y encaminándose al teatro.

¿Pero que rayos había sido eso?

_¡Estúpido Gray!_

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Nosotros somos esas chicas queriendo sacarles fotos, porque si los viéramos no dejaríamos de hacerlo x). **

**¿Algún comentario sobre mi historia maquiavélica? ÓvÓ/**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: 2 años después estoy sintiendo que se me está acabando Fairy Tail, no sé si sea por el final del anime, pero me está dando depresión. :( Como que aún no lo había asimilado.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**.**

Lucy lo estaba mirando con curiosidad y él estuvo por dos minutos completos intentando ignorar el hecho, con la mirada perdida en el telón que aún no se abría. Una gota de sudor bajo por detrás de su cuello, ¿por qué se sentía tan nervioso?

Pestañeó para regresarle la mirada y ella la desvió al momento, jugando con la pequeña bolsa que tenía en las piernas.

—¿Has venido antes al ballet?

—En alguna ocasión— murmuró por lo bajo para mantener su conversación solo para ellos. Las butacas ya casi se llenaban y dentro de poco comenzarían a salir los actores, justo después, se apagaron las luces y todo quedó en obscuridad momentánea.

—Natsu. —Volvió a mirarla de reojo, le estaba sonriendo y una tenue luz azul tocaba parte de su cabeza—, gracias por acompañarme.

El telón se abrió pero no pudo apartar la vista. ¿Desde cuando Lucy era así? ¿En qué momento su mejor amiga se había vuelto tan femenina? ¿Era posible que siempre había sido así y él simplemente nunca lo había notado?

La música comenzó a sonar y decidió devolverle la sonrisa antes de mirar hacia el frente. Las primeras bailarinas aparecieron con pequeños vestidos color mate, brincando y doblando su cuerpo en miles de direcciones. Parecía que la música era la que seguía todos los movimientos fluidos del baile. Cuando menos lo noto, se encontró contemplando con admiración toda la obra.

Estaba tan absorto que solo sintió un cosquilleo en una de sus mejillas y un ligero peso en uno de sus hombros… Lucy había recargado su cabeza en él y con una sonrisa feliz, miraba delante de ella. Jo-der.

Se quedó inmóvil.

No quería moverla del sitio, se veía tan cómoda y él, realmente no lo sentía tan mal…pero, ¿y el idiota de Gray qué? Se suponía que era sobre su hombro donde debía estar Lucy, no sobre el de él. Solo recordar su fea cara en el sofá hacia que le hirviera la sangre y quería molerlo a golpes. Estuvo a punto de dejar plantada a Lucy.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

.

Le entregó el café mientras le daba un sorbo al suyo—. Necesito ir al baño, ¿puedes cuidarme esto?

—Claro.

Ella desapareció por un pasillo del teatro y él cambió de pie para recargarse sobre la pared. Había estado estupendo, nunca pensó que podría gustarle tanto…aunque seguía arrepintiéndose de entregarle los boletos del motocross a Gajeel, seguro estaban a la mitad del evento.

Soltó un gruñido.

—Hola.

Una chica rubia con el cabello hasta el mentón le estaba sonriendo. El devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola.

—¿Que haces tan solo? ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

—Mi amiga fue al baño.

La mujer dio varios pasos hasta su lado, imitándolo al recargarse sobre la pared—. ¿Sólo amiga? ¿No es algo como, una cita?

Ahora que lo pensaba…

—Creo que sí—frunció el entrecejo. Aunque no estaba seguro que contara porque no se suponía que él se presentara—, bueno, no lo sé.

La rubia golpeó con su dedo índice su barbilla, analizando las palabras de Natsu con detenimiento—. Tú amiga no sabe lo que quiere. Yo sí.

Dio un paso más y él se incorporó, alejándose incómodo.

Algunas chicas eran tan… abiertas con las palabras. Cuando iba a hablar otra vez, una pequeña mano se coló entre su brazo y otra tomó el vaso de cartón plastificado que cargaba.

Lucy le dio una mirada helada a la extraña.

—Hola— se escuchaba tranquila—, vámonos, Natsu.

—S-Sí, claro. Adiós.

Salieron del edificio. Afuera las luces adornaban los árboles como si miles de miles de pinos de navidad se tratara, la calle todavía estaba ajetreada por la salida de las personas del lugar. Caminaron por la acera rumbo al subterráneo.

—¿Qué era lo que quería?

—No lo sé. —Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada por unos segundos. Natsu se estremeció.

—Háblame de tu amigo.

—Um, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

Ella ladeo su cuerpo a un lado—. ¿De dónde me conoce?

—La escuela.

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Ummm —Natsu contó con los dedos, había sido cuando la transfirieron hacía…—, dos años.

—¿Lo conozco?

—Bastante bien.

Paro de caminar, sorprendida de su respuesta.

—¿Y por qué no pudo venir?

Natsu pasó una mano por su cabello—, tuvo problemas anímicos.

Sobre la calle, un auto paso cercano, y de repente recordó lo que las chicas le habían mencionado. Protección.

Tomó uno de sus brazos y la desplazó para tomar su lugar al borde de la calle. Lucy pestañeó confundida, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas; después de eso, olvido a su amigo por completo y siguieron hablando entre ellos sin recordar la mera razón del porque estaban juntos en ese momento, para cuando llegaron a casa de Lucy, estaban tan envueltos en la conversación que deseó que el camino fuese más largo.

Ella abrió la pequeña puerta de metal y la cerró con un chasquido, quedando protegida dentro del patio delantero de su casa. Natsu le sonrió desde el otro lado.

Seguía con las manos sobre el metal, esperando que se fuera, pero quizá fue por el frío de la noche, o porque su cabello se estaba moviendo sobre su hombro, o porque de repente noto que Lucy era más pequeña que él o simplemente por el hecho de que había quedado con ganas de seguir hablando con ella, que decidió terminar su cita improvisada con un beso en su mejilla, inclinándose sobre la pequeña reja y siendo lo suficientemente delicado.

Lucy volvió a parpadear alarmada.

.

* * *

**Nota: ¿Qué les parece? ¿Podrá conquistarle o neehh? **ლ(o◡oლ)


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: Really need to be working right now. Espero les guste.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 8.**

**.**

**.**

La pelota encajo a la perfección en sus manos y se dirigió con velocidad hasta la canasta. Los tenis chirriaron sobre el piso de la cancha de básquetbol cuando giró bruscamente para sortear a otro jugador y brincó esperando que la bola entrara. Se escuchó un pitido del entrenador cuando la red del aro escupió la pelota.

Festejó con un puño contra Gajeel. Sentía el sudor cayendo por su frente, las pequeñas gotitas resbalando peligrosamente de su cuello.

—Descansen— Gildarts giró para rayar de nuevo el pintarrón donde analizaba las jugadas que le funcionarían al equipo en el próximo partido contra una escuela vecina.

Un "partido amistoso".

Gajeel golpeó su espalda con una mano y lo hizo dar un paso adelante, obligándose a despegar el bote de agua de su boca.

—¡Cabrón!

Gray en la banca, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás sintiéndose probablemente anhedónico. Como siempre; incluso después que el entrenador hubiese decidido que sería el nuevo capitán sustituto de Laxus.

Gajeel secó su cara con una toalla limpia.

—Debo agradecerte tantas cosas al darme esos malditos boletos.

Agh. Realmente no quería saber nada de lo genial que había estado el motocross ese día.

—Primero, los tíos que manejan esas cosas son impresionantes, la pista estuvo perfecta y-

—Vaya, que bien por ti —fulminó a Gray con la mirada. Por su maldita culpa.

—Hey, no te molestes conmigo. Tuviste lo que deseabas, ¿o no?— Recordaba la sonrisita de Lucy y pensó que al menos no todo había sido tan malo—, ¿lo ves? No fui el único que tuvo acción esa noche.

Frunció el ceño.

—No estarás hablando de…

—¿Que? ¿Nada para ti?

Podía jurar que le iba a meter un puñetazo en la boca, y lo hubiese hecho sí en ese momento Rogue no hubiera golpeado su espalda nuevamente.

—Tu novia te está buscando.

—¿Quién? —el intruso se encogió de hombros y señaló la puerta del gimnasio que daba hacia el largo pasillo de regreso al edificio. El corrió hacia el lugar, secándose todo el sudor con la toalla que colgaba de su cuello. Nunca sentía calor pero estaba endemoniado ese día.

Giró en la entrada y se encontró con Lucy esperando, recargada desinteresada sobre la puerta metálica.

—Hey.

Sonrío.

Ella le regresó la sonrisa.

—¿Falta mucho para que nos podamos ir?

Se llevó una mano al cuello, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza sintiéndose algo nervioso de manera súbita—. Creo que sí, estaremos aquí toda la tarde.

—Umm…entonces creo que me adelantaré.

Dio media vuelta.

—¡Pero mañana…!

No noto que había tomado una de sus muñecas para evitar que se fuera tan rápido. Ella levantó una ceja.

—Mañana puedes quedarte al partido, y saldremos a tomar un helado después. Si quieres…—La rubia se mordió un labio con una sonrisa incipiente—, y podrás buscar a mi amigo en el equipo. Estoy seguro que estará feliz de verte y… se motivará mejor en el partido.

—Si tú lo dices.

—De hecho…—ya era hora que supiera—, mañana sabrás quién es. Tendrá la banda de capitán en el brazo.

.

Gray volvió a dejarse caer sobre su sofá.

—¿Al menos harás el intento?

—Si— encendió la televisión de nuevo, acabando con la mínima conversación de su depresivo día.

—Le dije a Lucy que fuera a verte.

—Si.

—Eres un estúpido.

—Sí.

Rodó los ojos.

Esperaba que al menos no fuera un completo desastre, como nuevo capitán del equipo, realmente quería que hiciera un esfuerzo. Incluso olvidando a Lucy de forma momentánea, si perdían el partido, estaban fritos, sería un desastre en el verdadero torneo.

Esa noche pensó en toda la cascada de acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo al mismo tiempo, como es que la vida de cada uno de ellos era tan diferente y lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por Gray.

No estaba seguro si sabía lo que estaba pasando con Lucy, ya lo había hecho participe muchas veces y el muchacho seguía empeñado en continuar en depresión. Quería saber qué había sucedido con Juvia, el por qué tan de repente se había ido, pero seguía sin atreverse a preguntarle. Dios sabe que podría pasar, y si se soltaba a llorar ahí frente a él, ¿qué diablos haría?

No sabía consolar a la gente, solo miraba completamente atónito como caían las lágrimas una por una y nunca sabía que decir. Realmente era muy incómodo.

Al día siguiente, terminó por echarse encima la chaqueta del equipo y se apresuró a entrar al complejo deportivo, donde las personas entraban en grupos para ocupar sus respectivos asientos. Localizó a Gray en una de las bancas de la cancha y dejó caer la maleta de su hombro.

Gildarts lo golpeó en la espalda y rodó los ojos.

—¿Listo para tu gran día?

¿Su gran día?

—¿Mi gran día?

Su entrenador se encogió de hombros, dándole la banda de capitán del equipo—. Gray prefiere quedarse en la banca el día de hoy y no planeo que el capitán de mi equipo no haga nada.

Le dio una mirada desaprobatoria, pero el mencionado seguía peleando con el cierre de su chaqueta sin percibir el regaño entre las palabras. Al final, Gildarts dio un suspiro de resignación y le dejó la banda.

Quiso golpearlo para ver si despertaba de su ensoñación. Siempre le había importado el básquetbol y ganar era de sus lemas, y ahora, ¿ni si quiera quería jugar? Incluso aunque le hubiesen dado ese cargo.

Giró hacia él.

—¿Estás loco?

Lo ignoró…y él estuvo a punto de soltarle un golpe a la mandíbula si no hubiese sido por Erza, que detuvo su puño en el aire.

—Tranquilízate y ponte la banda, empezaremos en unos minutos a calentar.

Joder.

Se quitó la ropa, los pants y la chaqueta, dejando libre su uniforme negro y mascullando maldiciones, incapaz de creer que la depresión de Gray siempre se metiera en medio de los grandes eventos.

Paso la banda por su brazo hasta que envolvió por completo su bíceps y de repente se recordó a si mismo hablándole de ella a Lucy.

Le había dicho que la persona que gustaba de ella cargaría la puta banda de capitán. Lo había olvidado por completo.

Levantó la vista y la encontró observándole con sorpresa detrás de los barrotes.

El silbato del entrenador resonó por la cancha.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ggg, cliffhanger everywhere. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: ¡Hola y adiós! **(๑‵●‿●‵๑)

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 9.**

**.**

Quiso caminar hacia ella para desmentir lo que creía, pero Gajeel lo tomó por una parte de su uniforme y lo arrastró detrás de él para comenzar a calentar.

—Concéntrate o tendré que quitarte esa banda, Dragneel.

—E-Es que-

Gildarts dio un aplauso, desviando el tema—. Atención, todos a la cancha, ya.

Fue hasta la línea blanca por debajo del aro y busco nuevamente con la mirada a su amiga, sorprendiéndose de encontrar vacío su lugar previo, hizo un intento de localizarla, pero cuando volvió a sonar el silbato, tuvo que olvidarse del problema.

Ya le explicaría después, era Lucy después de todo, lo entendería.

.

Sintió como el codo se clavaba en sus costillas y el golpe posterior lo hizo caer de lleno contra la cancha. El silbido lo dejó descansar por un momento, antes de incorporarse con ambos brazos y levantarse de un salto. Se limpió el sudor con su propia camiseta mientras el árbitro explicaba las posibilidades de su tiro libre.

Hizo que la pelota rebotara varias veces en su lugar y miró hacia el aro, preparado para tirar y ganar el partido, el marcador estaba igual. Solo necesitaba ese tiro; dejó ir la pelota, la cual entró sin ninguna dificultad a la red.

Habría sido muy vergonzoso fallar al último momento.

El pitido del final resonó en todo el recinto y los jugadores se dispersaron para formar una línea y saludar a los oponentes. Cuando por fin llegó a la banca, Erza le tendió uno de los botes con agua, la necesitaba como loco en ese momento; al final, a pesar de todo, había salido muy bien.

La pelirroja se aclaró la garganta.

—Ya sé quién es.

Natsu no tenía idea de que estaba hablando.

—¿Huh?

—Vi el broche.

Seguía sin tener ni idea.

—¡MUY BIEN! —su entrenador rodeó su cuello con un brazo—, lo hiciste bien para ser algo improvisado, Natsu. Consideraré dejarte cuando Laxus se vaya.

Le dio una mirada de superioridad. Tal vez sí quería el puesto después de todo, pero antes, quería pelear con Gray y ganarlo de la mejor manera.

Lo encontró terminando de empacar sus cosas.

Seguía con ganas de golpearlo, pero su reciente victoria lo había calmado un poco.

—Gray —pestañeó, saliendo de su ensoñación momentánea. Se quitó la banda del brazo y se la mostró—, le dije a Lucy.

Rodó los ojos.

—De verdad, Natsu. Agradezco lo que haces, pero no me interesa— se echó la bolsa al hombro—, y no sé, por milésima vez, de que rayos estás hablando. Nos vemos después.

.

Después de darse una ducha, cambió su uniforme por el jersey nuevamente y salió del complejo, con la maleta al hombro y pensando en las palabras de Gray. Todavía no estaba listo.

Encontró a Lucy en la entrada. Esperaba mientras tecleaba en el teléfono a la velocidad de la luz, la camiseta del uniforme se estaba saliendo de la falda y el saco azul. Levantó la vista justo cuando él se aparecía frente a ella.

Natsu habló primero—. Fue de última hora.

Se refería al ser capitán.

Ella estaba a punto de hablar cuando notó el broche, sosteniendo su cabello en parte hacia atrás y recordó a Erza hablando tonterías hacia menos de media hora, y de repente todo se hizo un pandemónium. Se quedó hecho piedra por unos segundos antes de girar y ver a su amiga saliendo con el entrenador.

La pelirroja levantó una ceja.

Maldita sea.

—Espérame un segundo —corrió hacia ella. Tenía que explicarle que era por Gray o la mujer estaría gritándole a medio mundo que le había comprado un broche a Lucy. La tomó de un brazo y la empujo hacia adentro del edificio.

Se soltó de su agarre una vez adentro—. ¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?

—A eso te referías.

—Claro que a eso me refería —cambió el peso de su cuerpo, una pequeña venita saltando en su frente—, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo te gusta Lucy?

—¡Sh!¡Sh! —buscó personas que lo hubiesen escuchado, pero no había muros en la costa—. No es a mí, es a Gray.

—¿Qué?

—A Gray.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Gruñó por lo bajo.

—Confórmate con saber que es a Gray, ¿ok? —se acomodó la maleta que se deslizaba—, y no le digas a nadie, Erza.

Fue el turno de la muchacha de gruñir.

.

Salieron otra vez hacia donde Lucy esperaba cruzada de brazos.

—Er-

—Lo entiendo— le dio una sonrisita divertida—, vamos por ese helado.

Uff, la inteligencia de Lucy era lo más hermoso de su completa existencia, siempre haciéndole favores para no tener que explicar semejante enredo.

Se encaminaron juntos por la acera con una sonrisa.

Nunca se le ocurrió pensar…que Lucy no se había dado cuenta de nada y, que por el contrario seguía malinterpretándolo todo. Seguía creyendo que cada que las manos de Natsu rozaban las suyas, era a propósito, que lamer su helado no era más que mera provocación para que se sonrojase, y que el hecho de acompañarla hasta su casa no era simplemente por amistad.

.

* * *

**N/A: **(๑‵●‿●‵๑)


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A:** ¿pensaron que me había olvidado de ustedes? ¡No! Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 10.**

**.**

**.**

Cerró la puerta de su casa dejando escapar un bostezo. Afuera, la mañana lo saludaba con pequeñas gotas de lluvia que salpicaban en el suelo, lo que daría por quedarse al menos un poco más en su cama y dormir. Bajó los dos escalones de la entrada de su casa de un solo paso y ya con la sombrilla sobre su cabeza, se encaminó hacia su escuela con parsimonia.

El nivel de tranquilidad que reflejaban los árboles, las pequeñas gotas que mojaban su pantalón, los pajaritos entonando cancioncitas suaves hacían que el día se mostrara agradable, inofensivo…hasta que un tipo que no conocía salió de entre dos calles y le detuvo el paso.

—Tío, fue tu culpa.

Le dio una mirada incrédula.

Comenzó a notar la seriedad del asunto cuando otro se le unió detrás, y otro tipo apareció detrás suyo.

—Creo que me están confundiendo con alguien.

—No lo estamos; por tu culpa sacaron al equipo de la liga oficial.

¿Qué? ¿Liga oficial? ¿Equipo?

El primero en atacar fue la persona que tenía detrás, haciéndolo soltar el paraguas y caer hacia el frente sobre sus rodillas, el pantalón se empapó en cuestión de segundos.

Apenas faltaban algunos metros para llegar a su escuela, en parte quería evadir el problema, en la parte que ganó, tenía ganas de golpearlos.

Giró hábilmente y estampó un puño en la cara del tipo que cobardemente le había atacado por la espalda, también cayó después del feo crack que hizo su nariz bajo su golpe, y antes de reaccionar, los otros dos ya estaban sobre él. Natsu esquivó cuantos golpes pudo y con velocidad, reaccionó ante uno, golpeando su estómago y al otro aventándolo lejos con una patada.

Seguro los tipos no tenían ni idea de la cantidad de peleas callejeras en las que había estado.

No supo en qué momento, alguien le metió un puñetazo en el ojo, ni porqué comenzó a salir sangre de su nariz después de dejarlos a los tres en el suelo. Se limpió con el borde de una de sus manos.

Estaba hecho una asquerosidad, empapado hasta la médula, la ropa manchada, raspones, la sangre en las mangas. Dio un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta; los tipos seguían intentando levantarse del charco en el que descansaban apilados, uno sobre el otro.

—Vengan otra vez cuando quieran— tronó sus dedos con la mano contraria, recogió la sombrilla y terminó los aproximados cien metros que faltaban para entrar a su escuela. Dando brincos sobre los charcos de lluvia y pensando en su escondite... porque obviamente no asistiría a clases y tampoco podía regresar a su casa de esa manera.

Igneel enfurecería.

.

Los prefectos no se encontraban por los pasillos aún, aprovechó para correr al gimnasio, buscando las duchas y su uniforme de deportes.

—¿A dónde vas?

La voz chillona de Lucy lo hizo dar un respingo en su lugar. Giró medio cuerpo para buscarla, pero no la encontró fácilmente. Ella estaba en el segundo piso, apoyada en el marco de la ventana con una mano cargando su barbilla y mirándolo con ojos de reproche, que fue sustituido por sorpresa cuando vio el ojo morado.

Desapareció de la ventana en unos segundos y el aprovechó para huir de la situación, continuando su carrera hacia el gimnasio; con suerte no sabría dónde encontrarlo, se rehusaba a recibir otro regaño de Lucy.

Era casi como cuando recién se habían conocido y él todavía estaba muy envuelto en las peleas, y dejó de hacerlo porque detestaba con todo su ser que lo regañara como si de un bebé se tratase.

Abrió la puerta de las duchas y se metió sintiéndose seguro por el momento, sabía que Lucy no podría entrar. Era demasiado _correcta_ a veces.

Buscó su casillero con tranquilidad y dejó caer la mochila a un lado mientras giraba el candado, se quitó la chaqueta y desabotonó la camisa blanca. La puerta de la entrada se azotó.

No sería capaz.

Miró por detrás de la puertecita de su locker y vio a Lucy dar la vuelta hacia él. Maldita sea.

Ella ya traía en sus manos un botiquín médico.

—¿Se puede saber-

—No fue mi culpa —se excusó.

Ella apuntó con un dedo hacia las regaderas—. Entra a bañarte ya.

.

Sostuvo el pañuelo contra su nariz mientras Lucy le aventaba una toalla a la cabeza y comenzaba a secar su cabello. Seguía hablando, diciendo lo molesta que estaba y de cómo le gustaba meterse en problemas, de lo peligroso que era, que lo expulsarían si lo encontraban y ese tipo de cosas.

Su uniforme de gimnasia era mucho más cómodo que el otro y el calor apenas comenzaba a entrar a su cuerpo. Lucy estaba enojada, pero era delicada al secar su cabello.

Ahí sentado en la banca, con Lucy frente a él con las manos entre su cabello, la mirada hacia abajo, el pañuelo debajo de la nariz para detener el sangrado, se sintió cómodo y cálido. El gimnasio estaba vacío y el vestuario sumido en oscuridad por la poca luz del sol, estaba perfecto para dormir.

Recargó su cabeza en Lucy y por un segundo, la muchacha paró de hablar.

Definitivamente tenía sueño.

—Natsu— Lucy dio un paso hacia atrás y se inclinó sobre él, levantando su cabeza en el proceso—, ¿te sientes bien?

Asintió con la cabeza y bajó el pañuelo de su nariz.

Lucy se acercó un poco más analizando el contorno morado que se había formado en la cuenca ocular. Se encontró delineando el borde con delicadeza, el tacto era tan suave, que Natsu pestañeó somnoliento otra vez, antes de clavarle la mirada…y perderse por completo.

Analizando sus ojos interesados en él, su cercanía de repente abrumadora, el suave trazo de sus labios rosas.

—No parece que vaya más allá que un simple moretón.

Su cabello estaba deslizándose sobre su hombro.

—Deberías tomarte radiografías por si acaso… ¿Natsu?

Pestañeó apartando todas esas luces que un momento a otro, rodeaban a su amiga.

—Estoy bien.

O al menos eso creía.

.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Igneel ya se había ido. Cerró la puerta con un click y entró directo al refrigerador a buscar hielo para su ojo morado, cuando giró hacia la encimera para envolver la compresa fría, dos cabezas lo miraban por encima del borde de su sofá.

Gray asombrosamente estaba prestando atención, casi parecía vivo.

—Faltaste a la escuela —habló primero Erza, fulminándole con la mirada—, ahora veo por qué.

Una risita desganada salió de su mejor amigo.

Parpadeó, entre fascinado y estupefacto de volverlo a escuchar reírse.

.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿Natsu también está cayendo o sólo la bella y poderosa Lucy? 333 ¿algún comentario? **


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: **En este capítulo pasa algo que disfruté de escribir con mi vida, jajaja. ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

.

**Capítulo 11**

.

.

Después de los regaños de Erza, se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de madera. Aún con la bolsa de hielo en la cara, y mirando solo con uno de sus ojos, notó 3 boletos de colores. Gray ya se había recostado otra vez en el sofá y Erza buscaba algo de comer en los gabinetes.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Pases para Fairyland.

—¿Qué?

—El parque de diversiones— sacó un bote de galletas—, me los dieron en el supermercado. Pensé que podríamos ir los tres juntos.

_Ugh, transportes_.

—No está tan mal. ¿No lo habían cerrado ya? —preguntó Gray desde el sofá. Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero se obligaron a continuar, al fin estaba interactuando más con el medio.

Natsu quiso limpiarse una lagrimita de felicidad.

—Lo reabrirán en dos semanas.

Ya no volvió a decir nada.

.

Había un garabato nuevo en su pupitre—. Hey, capitán.

Canna se sentó frente a él, distrayéndolo momentáneamente de ver bien que era—, estaba pensando el otro día.

—Que novedad.

—Sobre la chica a la que querías conquistar —levantó ambas cejas—, y no tenía idea de quién era, hasta ayer. Verás, el día del partido te vi lamiendo el helado de alguien más, pero solo hasta ayer confirmé cuando ambos desaparecieron misteriosamente.

Natsu abrió la boca para decir algo.

—Y después, quise ver tu reacción. —Dijo ampliando su sonrisa—, es Lucy, ¿no?

—¡NO! —varias caras giraron a verlos, entre ellos, Lucy que hablaba con Levy con un libro en las manos. Se sonrojó un poco, escondiéndose detrás de la muchacha. Habló entre dientes—. Guarda silencio, Canna.

—Yo no grité, solo dije lo obvio.

Se cruzó de brazos—. Para tu información, no es para mí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ella. Le gusta a alguien más que conozco muy bien, ¿sí?

—Ah, déjame adivinar. Patsu Pragneel.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Pero está bien, lo lamento por Lucy, pero es perfecta para ti.

—¿Cómo que lo lamentas por Lucy?

—¿Y qué rayos te pasó en la cara?

—Me golpee con la alacena.

Respuesta condicionada le llamaban, había estado practicando toda la noche.

Canna estalló en risas y Gray se sentó con ellos, todavía taciturno y con ojeras negras enmarcando sus ojos—. ¡Tengo una excelente idea! ¡Vayamos a un karaoke! ¿No crees, Gray?

El muchacho asintió probablemente sin haber escuchado bien la propuesta.

Natsu lo fulminó con la mirada.

.

Sabía que Canna era el infierno puro en la tierra, se _"tropezó",_ empujando a Lucy hacia él al menos tres veces en todo el camino. Gray, iba en su modo zombie de siempre e ignoraba por completo todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Intentó sentar a Lucy a su lado, pero Canna le dijo algo de la silla y terminó moviéndole a él a su lado; ni si quiera habían entrado a el karaoke y esos dos ya no se veían en ningún lugar.

Lucy no sospechaba nada.

Canna era el _demonio_, pero si consideraba que pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga era una tortura, estaba muy equivocada.

Las horas pasaron como si fuesen minutos, no tuvieron que entrar si quiera al karaoke para divertirse por todo el centro comercial, para cuando acompañó a Lucy a su casa, de nuevo había caído la noche.

Casi llegaban cuando ella le preguntó: —, Tu amigo al que le gusto… ¿sabe por qué?

El vaciló—. No lo sé. —Espió por detrás de sus pestañas hacia él y de repente se sintió cohibido, ¿qué quería que le dijera? —. T-Tal vez sólo sabe que le gustas.

Ella soltó una risita.

Abrió la reja de su casa y giró nuevamente para quedar frente a él.

—Puedes decirle a tu amigo que ha sido encantador, aunque no estuviera aquí— Le sonrió nuevamente detrás de la pequeña puerta de hierro que los separaba—, y, que si estuviera aquí podría haberlo besado.

Agh.

Maldito idiota.

Sintió algo gruñendo en su estómago con odio que obviamente era por frustración del porque Gray no había estado ahí, ¿verdad? Porque solo podía ser eso lo que lo hacía querer retorcerse, ese sentimiento que crecía por adentro. De repente tenía ganas de golpear a alguien.

A Gray sería perfecto.

—Se lo diré.

Masculló las palabras y giró para irse calle abajo. Cuando se alejó hasta casi la esquina, por detrás escuchó que la reja se abría nuevamente y unos pasos lo alcanzaban. El aire frío de la noche estaba colándose por entre las costuras de su ropa.

—Natsu.

Giró sobre sí mismo. Lucy dio unos últimos pasos hacia él—. O puedes entregárselo tú.

—¿Qué di-

Fue groseramente interrumpido.

No supo cómo toda esa cascada de conexiones eléctricas que corretearon por su cuerpo lo dejó estupefacto. Tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, ese vacío en su estómago y esa sensación de impotencia mientras Lucy permanecía con sus labios sobre los de él.

Eran tan suaves y delicados.

Tuvo que restringirse para no moverse. Lucy se separó divertida y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

—Dile que gracias. —Dio media vuelta con una sonrisita tonta y corrió hasta dentro de su casa.

Él se mordió el labio inferior y siguió caminando hacia la estación.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con su amigo mirando la televisión de forma desganada. De nuevo estaba sin camisa y su cabeza casi inerte caía en uno de los reposa brazos del sofá.

Se le estaba haciendo una costumbre ir a deprimirse a su casa.

Camino hasta pararse justo al medio, tapando la televisión y teniendo su atención por un segundo.

—¿Qué?

No iba a hacer eso. _Definitivamente, no._

Se giró y camino con fuertes zancadas hasta la escalera, pensando en la sonrisa brillante de su amiga, en cómo se había lanzado hacia el para darle ese beso.

Pero ese beso no era suyo.

Maldijo por lo bajo y regreso sobre sus pasos enfadado.

Gray levantó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño e interesado por unos minutos en que estaba sucediendo—. ¿Qué? —repitió.

Maldita sea.

Se inclinó hacia él y dejó un beso apresurado, solo recargándose en los labios de su amigo, completamente avergonzado y frustrado—. Dice que gracias.

Gray estaba aterrorizado, con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirándole como si le hubieran salido cinco cabezas—, ¿pero qué demonios, Natsu?

—Si me disculpas, me iré a lavar la boca… con lejía.

Caminó de regreso a su habitación, enojado y con las mejillas ruborizadas hasta el infinito.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** IT'S GRATSU BITCHES, mi completo brotp xD, ¿Qué les pareció?

Ya va avanzando este bussiness, muajaja :)


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A:** ¡Regresando del Gratsu! ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 12.**

**.**

**.**

El golpe continuaba discretamente verde en el borde externo de su mejilla. Había pasado ya al menos media semana del incidente y tan solo unos cuantos días del beso de Lucy… y de Gray.

Hizo cara de asco mientras abandonaba el baño de hombres.

Lo que había hecho lo seguiría por el resto de sus días. Gray lo veía con sospecha cada que pasaba cerca de él, no le culpaba, pero no era su culpa por completo, si Lucy no lo hubiese besado, él no se habría sentido mal de quedarse con algo que no era suyo.

—¿Vas a estudiar con alguien?

—¿Para qué?

Erza rodó los ojos—. El examen de cálculo.

—Gray.

—No. Olvídalo, estudiaré con Lissana.

—Pero-

Le gruñó por lo bajo y sin darse cuenta, regresó el gruñido con todo el odio del mundo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a comportarse de esa manera después de todo lo que _había_ hecho por él?

—Puedes estudiar con Lucy— dio un salto en su lugar. Levy le estaba sonriendo desde abajo, tirándole una mirada penetrante; intentó buscar una excusa en su cerebro para declinar la oferta.

Desde aquél fatídico día, había intentado evitar quedarse solo con ella, no quería repetir _eso_. Pero Lucy asomó su linda carita por detrás de Levy, y no pudo decir que no, recordaba que en algún momento de su vida había sido capaz de hacerlo…pero no supo en que momento ya no pudo más.

Desvió la mirada con una risita nerviosa.

Maldita sea. Erza habló después—. Te repito que tienes que sacar una buena nota si quieres seguir en el equipo de basket. Gildarts está harto de que los profesores continúen reclamándole.

—Mis notas no son tan malas.

Se encogió de hombros.

.

Lucy soltó el suspiro más largo de toda su existencia y él se aclaró la garganta, llevaban caminando sin hablar aproximadamente media hora. Eso nunca les había sucedido antes.

—¿Quieres un helado?

—No —pasó parte de su cabello detrás de su hombro—, no podemos perder el tiempo hoy. ¿Tu padre está en casa?

Miró su reloj. Faltaba al menos una hora para que Igneel fuese a su trabajo vespertino.

Cuando llegaron, todavía estaba revolviendo salsa tabasco con curry, Natsu hizo una mueca –que a él le encantaba para ser sinceros pero pobrecilla Lucy-. Los boletos de Fairyland seguían sobre la mesa, acomodados debajo de las flores que cambiaba Igneel cada mañana.

Se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio entrar a Lucy—. ¡Lucy! ¡Querida! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Natsu pasó de largo donde su padre le daba un abrazo de oso a su mejor amiga, gruñendo cuando dejó caer la mochila en el suelo. Su padre se enorgullecía de que hubiese conseguido tener de amiga a alguien como ella, desde que la conoció fue igual, Lucy le estaba platicando sobre el examen cuando sonó el horno.

—Qué bueno que estés aquí, planeaba mezclar el curry con-

—Nada extraño para ella, por favor, papá.

La tomó de una de sus muñecas y la guió por la casa hasta su dormitorio, ahí su padre no la hostigaría con tanto amor—. Olvidaste tus cosas allá abajo.

—Ah, claro.

Bajó y subió enseguida, ignorando a Igneel que le estaba diciendo algo de la cena. Se sentía incómodo, todo siendo forzado, las palabras no fluían, las miradas esquivas de su propia parte. Era un tonto, solo debía de pretender que no pasaba nada, ¿no?

Abrió la puerta de una patada por las dos bebidas que llevaba en las manos y se encontró a Lucy en su cama, recostada sobre uno de sus lados y abrazando una de sus almohadas con fuerza. Su cara por completo entre la suavidad del algodón.

—¿Lucy?

Ella de levantó de golpe y él levantó una ceja. — ¡Esto no es lo que parece!

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando las bebidas en la pequeña mesita de centro y quitándose el saco azul de la escuela—. ¿Qué parece?

Ella titubeó y la puerta se volvió a abrir, su padre asomó la cabeza por detrás.

—Querida, dejaré comida lista en la mesa…—oteó la habitación, algo incómodo—, y, no quiero nietos todavía.

—¡IGNEEL!

Cerró la puerta, huyendo de los dos jóvenes que permanecieron con las mejillas sonrojadas; Lucy fue la primera en espabilar, bajando de la cama y buscando sus libros entre su mochila.

—Como sea, puedes empezar por esto —le dio uno de sus libros—, son ejercicios que probablemente vengan en este examen y toma mis apuntes, ¿qué dudas tienes?

El tiempo se pasó lento a diferencia de las últimas veces que había permanecido con ella, pasando las hojas de una por una por todas esas tontas matemáticas del demonio. Lucy estaba sentada a su lado, ayudándole a resolver cada duda y guiándole con diligencia hasta que un gruñido vino de su estómago.

Él comenzó a reír.

—¿Tienes hambre otra vez? —preguntó Lucy recargando su barbilla en una mano, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios rosas.

—Sólo un poco.

Cuando levantó la vista, la encontró más cerca de lo que recordaba, dejando caer su peso sobre el brazo en el que descansaba su barbilla y mirándole de cerca, con esos enormes ojos achocolatados. El algún momento ella también se había quitado el saco azul y soltado el cabello para más comodidad.

Tuvo que pestañear varias veces, pero no logró salir de su ensoñación momentánea y sin darse cuenta, el lapicero se resbaló de la mano que escribía y lamió sus labios al observar los suyos, recordando cómo se sentían, como habían encajado a la perfección entre los suyos, una de sus manos llegó hasta su mejilla, delicada, pequeña, tibia, no pensó si quiera en retirarse.

¿Acaso ella se estaba acercando más?

¿Y a dónde iba él también?

—Parece que está reabsorbiéndose bien.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos que ya se estaban entrecerrando. ¿Reabsorbiéndose bien? ¿De qué carajo estaba hablando?

Ella retiró su mano—, pensé que durarías al menos un mes con esa cosa en tu ojo...—tuvo que aclararle de lo que estaba hablando.—El moretón, Natsu.

Ah.

Volteó preguntándose qué rayos había sido eso. Le había sucedido ya varias veces en las últimas semanas, las suficientes como para empezar a preocuparse.

Se sentía un ambiente pesado y se aclaró la garganta—. Vamos a comprar algo de comer.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: El hecho de escribir a Natsu tan completamente absorto de lo que siente por Lucy es como lo que alimenta mi alma x)! **

**Curiosamente es que al inicio de la historia dije que estaba casi terminada, y sí, solo que antes del final paré y ahora esta en hiatus al menos hasta que regrese la inspiración. Leeré algún manga para inspirarme.**

**¿Alguno que me recomienden?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Soy una torrrpe! ¡Se me había pasado el día!

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 13.**

**.**

.

Afuera, la noche estaba iluminada por una luna gigante, las luces tenues de las casas y los postes de luz que iluminaban las calles eran lo suficiente para sentirse seguros, sin embargo, el estacionamiento de la tienda de conveniencia estaba completamente sumido en la oscuridad y solitario. Lucy se apegó un poco más a él y de nuevo lo asaltó esa sensación extraña que corría por todo su cuerpo.

Pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros casi sin notarlo y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la tienda. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento de salir de su cuidado, al contrario, se sincronizó a su paso para no perder el ritmo. Le abrió la puerta para que pasara.

Mirajane hubiese estado tan orgullosa.

Se alejaron buscando comida para continuar con su sesión de estudio y cuando Natsu terminaba de dejar todo en el mostrador, un grito de Lucy lo hizo girar de golpe. Un tipo la tenía abrazada por la espalda, un brazo por su cintura y otro llegando a su cuello.

Brincó sin pensárselo hacia la zona donde estaban, para cuando llegó, Lucy estaba parpadeando sorprendida.

El tipo se estaba riendo.

Avanzó hasta él con pasos pesados, lo tomó de un hombro girándole de golpe y estampando su puño en toda su mejilla. Lucy retrocedió paniqueada pero pareció reaccionar al ver al hombre cayendo en el suelo.

—¡Natsu, no!

_¿Espera qué?_

—Es mi amigo—se inclinó en medio de los dos, atravesándose entre ambos, y obligando a retirar el brazo que sostenía la ropa del hombre que, según él, estaba intentando propasarse con Lucy—, ¡suéltalo!

Lo hizo. Se encontró con la rubia inclinada en el suelo, atendiendo al otro tipo que seguía desorientado, intentando recuperarse del golpe. ¿Pero qué rayos había hecho ahora?

—¿Estás bien, Dan? —lo estaba tocando. Verificando que ninguna parte de sus huesos estuviese rota, que no sangrara de ningún lado… _ni si quiera le había dado tan fuerte_. El tipo se incorporó con los codos, ignorándolo por completo y luego rodeó a Lucy, abrazándola y escondiéndose en su regazo—, O-Oye.

Sintió como una venita estaba saltando en su frente. _Era un completo aprovechado._

—Lucy, tu preocupación es lo que alimenta mi alma.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa e intentó retirarse, intentando quitar las manos que rodeaban su cintura, pero el muchacho siguió aferrado a ella. Natsu apretó los dientes.

—Que podría hacer yo sin ti— restregó su cabeza en su regazo y ahí fue cuando antes de notarlo, ya estaba inclinándose y empujándolo con una sola mano, haciendo que Lucy tomase más distancia.

—Tío. —Al menos una advertencia sí merecía.

Ella se levantó—. Estoy bien, Natsu. Vete un segundo.

—P-Pero-

—Vete.

Soltó un gruñido y dio la vuelta endemoniado, quería seguir golpeando al tipo. No conocía esa sensación que hacía que su estómago se encogiera, eso que hervía en todo su torrente sanguíneo, se estaba combinando con una que conocía a la perfección: enojo.

El cajero lo estaba viendo con la boca abierta cuando dejó el dinero en la caja y tomó las cosas ya empacadas en la bolsa de plástico. También lo golpearía a él si se atrevía a decirle algo, así que intentó controlarse y dio varias zancadas hacia afuera de la tienda, creando una casi tormenta de odio a su paso.

Afuera, abrió una de las paletas de hielo y la mordió de manera salvaje, echando un vistazo hacia donde Lucy seguía platicando con el _tipo ese._ Seguía _tocándolo_, sintió la irritación escalando por su espalda, ¿cómo era posible que cayera tan fácilmente en sus redes de araña?

¿Es que era idiota?

Cuando salió para encontrarse con él, ya estaba abriendo la segunda paleta.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío!

—¿Acaso eres idiota?

Lucy jadeó completamente indignada—, ¿disculpa?

Natsu le dio la espalda y avanzó de pasos largos por el estacionamiento, con Lucy pisando sus talones.

—¿Yo? ¿Idiota? Habla la persona a la que estoy haciendo estudiar por no tener buenas calificaciones y el que, ¡golpeó a un amigo que solo estaba saludando!

—¿Saludando? —paró de repente, ya llevaba la mitad del hielo en la boca—, ¡Se estaba propasando contigo y tú ni lo notaste!

Se sonrojó—. ¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que sí!

—Él no es así. —Le quitó de la mano lo que restaba de su paleta—, ¡solo acepta que estás cel-

Paró de repente.

Natsu levantó una ceja—, ¿Cel…?

La mirada de odio puro que le estaba dando lo estaba devorando, era todo enormes ojos cafés, las mejillas sonrojadas, el pliegue entre sus cejas y el cabello cayéndole por la ropa—. Celoso.

¿Qué?

La miró por varios segundos, pestañeando e intentando descifrar que había querido decir con eso. Antes de poder contestar algo, Lucy rodó los ojos y siguió caminando rumbo a su casa.

—¡Espera!

.

Sus resultados fueron lo suficiente satisfactorios para Gildarts, por lo que en cuanto pudo, regreso a las prácticas por las tardes.

La situación con Lucy en cambio, no mejoró, la chica estaba enojada, tirándole miradas de odio de vez en cuando y soltando suspiros aparatosos cuando no. Natsu intentaba conectar las cosas, pero en general fallaba miserablemente, ¿¡Qué era lo que tenía que haber hecho!?

.

.

* * *

N**A: *facepalm* ¿Algún review? Como estuvo súper cortito, creo que actualizaré otro en la semana. Depende de qué tan ocupada esté, though.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está mi semana? O_Ö/

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 14.**

**.**

**.**

.

—Estarán ayudándome sólo esta semana.

Se asomó por encima del hombro de Gray y observó a las dos chicas nuevas que permanecían quietas a lado de la manager actual del equipo de básquetbol, Erza. Levy les mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida y Lucy también les daba una sonrisa nerviosa. Aún seguía dándole miradas de resentimiento de vez en cuando, pero al menos ya no lo fulminaba con odio. Le había pedido disculpas, gruñidas y mal hechas, pero al final disculpas pero la rubia solo se había limitado a ignorarle lo suficiente.

Sting fue el primero en notar las miradas y la tensión acumulada.

—¿Tienes problemas con tu novia?

Natsu apretó los dientes—. No es mi novia.

Estiraron, corrieron y comenzaron con la práctica. En algún momento del mismo día, la vio entrar al almacén y corrió buscándole para intentar una reconciliación amistosa _una vez más_. La encontró revolviendo botes de pintura en el suelo, su redondo trasero lo saludó por un instante antes de avanzar con curiosidad hacia donde estaba.

—¿Lucy? —la muchacha dio un respingo, pero en cuanto lo vio, rodó los ojos y siguió buscando—, ¿¡Qué hay con esa reacción!?

—Sólo pensé que eras alguien más importante.

Una venita saltó en su frente. _Volvía a buscar pelea con él_.

—Creí ya haber pedido disculpas por golpear a tu amigo.

Se estiró como gato para sacar el pequeño bote de pintura negra. —Es más el daño emocional.

Las palabras seguían siendo afiladas, al igual que la mirada cautelosa antes de que saliera del almacén, él la siguió afuera—, ¿realmente seguirás molesta?

Suspiró y se retiró sin dirigirle la palabra de nuevo, Natsu pasó una mano por detrás de su cabeza, despeinando un poco más su cabello rebelde. La situación ya lo tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso y parecía estancada, después de unos segundos gruñendo para sí mismo viéndola desaparecer, notó que Levy estaba parada tras él.

—Sólo dile la verdad.

Brincó en su lugar, la pequeña siempre se escondía detrás de él en los momentos menos oportunos—. ¿Qué verdad?

—¿Crees que Lucy es tonta? —se cruzó de brazos—, es todo lo que has estado haciendo. Eres como un libro abierto para ella, Natsu.

Claro, claro, claro.

Eso debía ser. Ya se había enterado que Gray era su amigo que estaba interesado en ella y se estaba desesperando de no ver avance.

—¡Gracias, Levy!

A partir de ese momento, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para que Gray y Lucy entablaran una conversación más larga. Los siguientes días se dedicó a decirle a Gray que hiciera ciertas cosas _siempre con Lucy_, nunca le hizo caso; le dijo que Lucy quería hablar con él, obviamente ella no supo a qué se refería; intentó que tuvieran tiempo a solas, no funcionó tampoco.

Al cuarto día, la irritación de Lucy subía más de tono y Gray seguía ignorando a todo el mundo.

Le pasaron el balón, en algún lugar tenía que sacar toda esa frustración y la cancha era un buen terreno para ello.

—¡Cuidado, Lucy!

Todos giraron al mismo tiempo, para ver como Gray era empujado hacia la rubia y caía sobre ella de manera elegante, ambas manos a los lados de la muchacha, ella por debajo de él, estratégicamente mirándole con ojos de perrito. Permanecieron así por unos segundos, contemplándose mutuamente hasta que alguien soltó el primer silbido.

Todos sus compañeros comenzaron a imitarle y ambos muchachos tuvieron que levantarse con las mejillas sonrosadas. _Al final ni si quiera necesitaban mi ayuda_. Regresó la mirada hacia el aro, repentinamente molesto y con esa sensación otra vez en el estómago, sentía ganas de golpear algo y hacerlo cachitos.

Rebotó la pelota nuevamente contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones y corrió hacia el aro con todo lo que pudo, terminó con una canasta, intentando ignorar todo lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. Seguro Lucy y Gray seguían contemplándose con la misma admiración de un ciego que ve por primera vez el puto sol. Pasó una mano por su cabeza nuevamente para retirar el cabello que le caía mojado en la frente.

Tal vez los odiaba un poco.

Cuando giró de nuevo, se encontró a través de toda la cancha, de los jugadores y de todas las pelotas con la mirada de su amiga. Ella giró en su lugar con nerviosismo en cuanto chocó con la suya y después, corrió hacia Erza. Gray tampoco estaba ahí ya.

Rodó los ojos; tenía que hablar con ella y decirle la verdad: _que Gray estaba enamorado de ella._

.

La encontró completamente sola dentro de los vestidores, delineando la manta para apoyar al equipo. Estaba en el suelo entre los casilleros, sobre ambas rodillas, sosteniendo un pincel con una mano y apoyándose con la otra para no perder el equilibrio.

Sus dedos estaban manchados de pintura negra y roja.

Cuando cerró la puerta, levantó la vista hacia él y creyó por un segundo que le diría que se fuese, pero después de darle una larga mirada, siguió trabajando en el cartel sin dirigirle la palabra.

Natsu se aclaró la garganta sin tener ni idea de que pasaba en la mente de Lucy.

—¿Por qué estás sola? —no se había cambiado el uniforme y traía una de las pelotas de baloncesto en una de sus manos. Había decidido caminar hacia su casa de esa manera para practicar solo un poco más en el parque más cercano, después de todo, habían logrado entrar a la liga y sería un sueño ganar la copa de invierno.

Se sentó a su lado, dejando su espalda contra los casilleros, una pierna estirada hacia ella y la otra de soporte para uno de sus codos.

Lucy tardó en responder y cuando lo hizo, ya no sonaba enojada—. Levy fue a una cita con Gajeel y Erza dijo que tenía que hacer las listas del torneo y tramitar los permisos.

—Parece que te están explotando.

—Está bien— se enderezó, dejando la brocha entre la pintura negra—, es mi último día de todas formas.

Volteó a mirarle y le dio una sonrisa amable.

Tenía tanto que no la veía que soltó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa.

—¿Y tú que estás haciendo aquí?

¿Acaso era por Gray? Tan solo un pequeño roce y su horrible humor se evaporaba. Pasó una mano por detrás de su cabeza sintiéndose enfermo.

—Quería decirte algo —Lucy pestañeó—, sobre mi amigo.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—S-Sabes, él tuvo problemas hace poco con su exnovia, pero me confesó que le gustas. De verdad y-

—Basta. —Giró sobre sí con el ceño fruncido y avanzó gateando hasta él. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros—, estoy cansada de eso.

—Te lo ju-

—Lo sé, Natsu. Se perfectamente que eres tú.

_¿Eh?_

—Tú me diste el broche— quiso rezongar, pero la mirada enojada de su amiga le estaba perforando el alma—, tú acudiste a las citas, tú llevabas la banda de capitán, los celos, las miradas, todas esas veces que estuviste cerca de besarme…

Se quedó de piedra.

El silencio sepulcral se hizo presente mientras intentaba analizar todo.

_¿Había estado viviendo en un mundo alterno?_

Cuando Lucy notó que nada iba a salir de sus labios por el choque inicial, se lanzó hacia él para besarle.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Damn right!**

**Todo este fic, surgió de mi amor por los ships implicados en general, pero me decidí a escribirlo cuando vi una imagen (que por cierto, ni idea donde terminó, aunque creo que es de ayumichime, de todas formas deberían ver su arte, es hermoso), que es la que "proyecta" la última escena. ¡Espero les haya gustado! **

**¿Reviews?**

**Les dejaré chocolates digitales, porque tiene mucho tiempo que no les doy de comer jajaja :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Éxito gente! ¡Ha-ha-ha! Me he divertido tanto escribiendo este fic, se los prometo. Me gustaría así como hacer un boceto de manga pero mi flojera no me dejaría! Pero bueno, espero es guste este capítulo OuO/

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 15.**

**.**

**.**

Recordaba haber hecho muchas cosas, recordaba perfectamente aquella vez que compró el broche, a pesar que Gray lo hubiese encontrado, _él_ se lo había dado. El correr como loco para llegar a la cita, intercambiar los boletos, acompañarla a su casa, golpear a un tipo, el beso en la mejilla, las pláticas y sonrisas tontas.

Se estaría engañando si dijera que todo había sido por completo por Gray. No lo era; en algún momento todo fue Lucy, y lo que comenzó como un intento de ayudar a su amigo terminó por ser por Lucy, porque tal vez y sólo talvez le encantaba ver su sonrisa, y sus ojos resplandecientes.

Pero a Gray le gustaba y él sabía que le había puesto los ojos encima primero, que quería ayudarle a salir de su maldita depresión post-Juvia, y que al menos debería respetar el código no escrito de no robarse lo que no le pertenece.

Ni si quiera le gustaba Lucy de esa manera…¿O sí?

Sus labios eran como los recordaba. _Deliciosos_.

La chica lo besó con fuerza, empujándole contra los casilleros detrás de él, embargándole de una sensación cálida pero perturbadora. Su corazón latía desbocado y sin querer, se encontró cerrando los ojos y dejándose besar, siguiendo su ritmo lento por un momento.

Hasta que Gray volvió a aparecer en el fondo de su cabeza.

Llevó las manos a sus hombros y lo traicionaron enterrándose en su cabello dorado.

Gray se cruzó de brazos en su mente.

Reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía y la empujó delicadamente, rompiendo el beso de golpe al igual que al pequeño hilillo de saliva que los conectaba.

Lucy pestañeó confundida, saliendo de su otro mundo y trayéndola de regreso a la fea realidad. En ese segundo registró el desastre que había hecho en unos segundos, el cabello enredado y despeinado, esos labios rojos.

—No soy yo.

Tragó duro mientras Lucy continuaba pestañeando y el apretó sus delicados hombros.

—Es Gray. Todo este tiempo ha sido Gray.

Tardó unos minutos en reaccionar ante su respuesta, tomando distancia todavía con el ceño fruncido—. Pe-Pero todo lo que hiciste…

—Quería ayudarlo, qui-quiero decir, sí lo hice yo, pero por otro motivo, Lucy.

Ella se levantó y dio media vuelta, analizando sus palabras estúpidas. Sus manos se cerraron en puños.

—Entonces, durante todo este tiempo…estuviste intentando ganarme…¿para alguien más?

—Básicamente.

Él la imitó, levantándose del suelo y quedándose detrás de ella, la tomó de uno de sus brazos y para cuando la volteó de nuevo para enfrentarle, pequeñas gotitas se agrupaban en el fondo de sus ojos.

—¡TE ODIO!

Se soltó de su agarre y se apresuró a salir del lugar, secando sus lágrimas con la manga del uniforme y azotando la puerta de la entrada en el proceso.

.

Natsu se encontraba tirado en su sofá, mirando el techo blanco y recordando todo nuevamente. Su mirada lastimada, el cabello rubio despeinado cayendo por encima de su uniforme, los pasos largos y la puerta abierta.

Cerró los ojos, cubriendo la mitad de su cara con su antebrazo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

¿Por qué no notó que pensaba que era él?

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

Se apresuró por si era su amiga que regresaba a golpearlo, pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró directamente con Gray y con los rayos del sol que ya comenzaban a caer.

Frunció el ceño sin comprender porque el idiota helado se aparecía en la puerta de su casa. Cuando iba a abrir la boca, Gray gruñó por lo bajo.

—¿Eres idiota?

—Er…

—No, olvídalo, esa es una pregunta estúpida. Como tú. —Una venita se levantó en su frente. ¿Pero qué diablos se creía ese tipo? —. Acabo de hablar con Lucy.

Ah.

Eso explicaba.

Se pasó de nuevo la mano por el cabello—. ¿Qué te dijo?

Gray entorno los ojos y busco algo en su chaqueta, cuando se lo entregó, a Natsu le dieron ganas de vomitar. Era el broche.

—Me entregó esto y agregó que no te quiere cerca, por cierto.

—Maldita sea.

—¿Qué es lo que intentabas hacer?

Natsu dio un paso hacia atrás, suspirando y recargándose en los goznes de la puerta—. Estabas terriblemente deprimido y quise ayudar, y me dijiste que te gustaba Lucy.

—¿En qué momento te dije tal cosa?

—Un día en la cafetería.

—Es preciosa, pero eso no significa que me guste, Natsu. Tengo novia. — De repente frunció el ceño y se enderezó—. Pensé que lo sabías.

—Espera, espera, espera —se tallo los ojos, sintiendo la ansiedad correr por todo su cuerpo—. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Regresaste con Juvia?

Gray le tiro una mirada de exasperación.

—Natsu, nunca terminamos.

—¡Pero estabas deprimido!

—¡Porque se fue del país!

—Pero…¡los peces!

—¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? —Natsu permaneció con la boca abierta por la _no_ nueva revelación de la que estaba siendo parte. Eso quería decir que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, que tanta dedicación había sido tirada al drenaje, que todas sus preocupaciones por su mejor amigo no funcionaron. Que había estado enamorando a Lucy para alguien que _ni si quiera_ la quería.

Gray continuó hablando—, y de todas formas, ¿estás bien con eso?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Todo lo que hice para que estuvieras con Lucy fue un fiasco!

—Olvídame a mí, Natsu. ¿Tú estás bien o estarías bien si yo saliera con ella?

—¡Pues era para ti!

—Natsu.

—¿Qué?

—Estás enamorado de Lucy.

Comenzó a reírse.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No estoy enamo-

Hubo una pausa.

Maldita.

Sea.

¿Cómo no lo había visto?

—¡Mierda! —dio un brinco en su lugar—. ¡Estoy enamorado de Lucy!

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**kudos kudos kudos my Friends. ¡Seguro si se habían imaginado algo como esto! No veo a Juvia terminando una relación romántica con Gray NUNCA, pero siempre pueden haber malentendidos que gente como yo puede utilizar sin problema alguno.

Y dios-mio-padre-santísimo (que religiosa salí), cuando escribí eso último fue como: cerré ambos puños y grité la palabra SI, MUY fuerte. Pienso que queda súper bien en general para el nalu, es más, si sucediera algo así en el manga, podría aceptarlo sin ningún problema. jaja.

¿Que opinan ustedes?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas: **¿Por qué el capítulo adelantado? Easy peasy! ¡Quiero derretirlos de amor! ¡Disfruteeen!

Bueno eso, y que ambos son relativamente cortitos ajaja

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 16.**

**.**

**.**

Eso lo explicaba todo, explicaba todas esas veces que había visto luces en ella, que se había sentido ebrio al estar juntos. El haber disfrutado cada milisegundo cuando se tocaron sus labios.

¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego?

Estaba agitado cuando llegó a su casa, había dejado a Gray en la entrada de la suya, olvidándose por completo de él, de Juvia y de todo lo que había estado pensando antes de saber la verdad. La estúpida _verdad_ irremediable.

Se paró enfrente de su habitación y le marcó a su teléfono, después de dos tonos, saltó a su contestadora y maldijo por lo bajo, intentándolo de nuevo y esperando que Lucy no se encontrara desviando sus llamadas.

Después de varios intentos, apenas estaba recuperando el aire.

Adentro de la casa, todo permanecía apagado. Le había tomado más tiempo del normal llegar a su casa por el estúpido tráfico nocturno.

Antes de darse por vencido, se encontró recogiendo las pequeñas piedras de entre las flores que estaban en la entrada, era lo único que podía hacer para verificar que estuviese ahí.

Lanzó la primera y rebotó sobre la pared, casi pegándole de regreso a su paso. Después de aventar la décima, adentro se encendió una luz.

_Bingo._

Se abrieron las cortinas rosas y Lucy se asomó hacia afuera, con el cabello ya abajo y ojos relativamente hinchados. Usaba una delgada blusa de tirantes.

Al verlo se quedó estática por un segundo para después cruzarse de brazos enojada. Natsu titubeó en su lugar y saludó desde su posición esperando que abriera para poder decirle lo que fuera.

No lo hizo.

Desapareció por un instante y cuando regreso, estaba escribiendo algo sobre la pequeña cornisa del alfeizar de su ventana. Al terminar, lo estampó contra el cristal y señaló con un dedo, tuvo que esforzarse en leer las letras.

_"__No quiero hablar contigo. Vete"_

Junto sus manos rogándole que al menos lo escuchara por un segundo, la chica bajó el letrero y rodando los ojos, se dejó caer sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y la abrió con fastidio.

—¿¡Qué!?

El aire nocturno sopló directamente hacia ella, empujando las hebras doradas de su fleco hacia los lados y dejándole apreciar un poco mejor su gesto molesto. Sus mejillas permanecían sonrojadas.

Entreabrió los labios.

¿Cómo podía comenzar sin verse como un estúpido?

Decidió hacerlo a su manera.

—¡E-Estoy enamorado de ti!

Lucy frunció un poco más el ceño, incrédula—, ¿¡Qué!?

—Q-Quiero decir— genial, ahora era tartamudo. Se aclaró la garganta y sacudió su cabeza, aclarando su mente—, no tenía idea. No lo había notado hasta hace unas horas.

—¿¡Cómo no te das cuenta de eso!?

—¡Porque soy yo! ¿de acuerdo? —las luces de la casa comenzaron a encenderse—, ¡nunca me había pasado esto antes y me encuentro descubriendo contigo sentimientos que no sé qué son!

Lucy abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y ella giró hábilmente, bajando la cortina y desapareciendo de su vista de forma momentánea.

La puerta de la entrada también se abrió y su padre, Jude Heartphilia salió al pórtico con un bate de béisbol en las manos. Se dejó caer al suelo, escondiéndose detrás de la pequeña barda de cemento, ¿cómo rayos había pasado esto?

Natsu conocía de mucho tiempo a sus padres, pero ¿qué pensarían de verlo ahí plantado a la mitad de la noche y tirando piedras a la ventana de su hija?

Esperó por unos segundos mientras el padre de Lucy rondaba por el patio delantero, gruñendo algo entre dientes sobre los estúpidos ladrones. Cuando estuvo dentro de nuevo de la casa, él se asomó con cuidado hacia la ventana de Lucy nuevamente.

Todavía estaba la luz encendida.

Se apagó después de unos instantes.

Maldita sea.

Se giró sobre sus talones decepcionado y luego algo golpeó su cabeza, algo suave pero lo suficientemente pesado para desestabilizar su andar. Miró hacia la ventana de Lucy y la encontró señalando a parte trasera de la casa.

Entró entre los callejones llevando la almohada que lo había golpeado y saltó la barda por detrás, cayendo sobre ambos pies dentro de la residencia. Lucy estaba cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

—¿Qué está mal contigo?

Se había colocado un delgado suéter y se abrazaba a sí misma por el frío de la noche.

Él le dio la almohada y ella se la quitó todavía molesta.

—Sólo quería que lo supieras.

—No puedes hacer eso— apegó la almohada a sí—, es totalmente injusto después de lo que hiciste.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por que estabas intentando empujarme a otra persona! —se dio cuenta de su tono de voz y apretó los dientes, quedándose callada por unos segundos.

Natsu tragó duro—. Lo siento.

—Una disculpa no soluciona todo. —Lo miró intentando perforar su alma y el ladeó su cabeza, pensando en todo lo que había hecho…y que sin problemas podría seguir haciendo.

—De todas formas, —se alejó, regresándole un poco de espacio—, quería que lo supieras.

Lucy lo siguió mientras el trepaba la barda de nuevo. Antes de brincar al otro lado, la miró nuevamente, encontrándola con sus ojos examinándole con curiosidad. Le sonrió—, porque esta vez voy a intentar ganarte, _para mí_.

Lucy pestañeó sorprendida, estrujando la almohada entre sus brazos y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo antes de que Natsu saltara hacia la calle.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? Si esto fuera algo así como un manga, aquí se cerraría el tomo. ¿Qué creen que pueda suceder después? Moajaja.**

**¡Por cierto, amo leer sus reviews! Muchas gracias por ellos, son los mejores. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota de la autora:** Perdón por no subir el capi ayer, es que estaba ocupada LLORANDO por el final del anime oficialmente TT-TT

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 17.**

**.**

**.**

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Se encontraba con la cara contra el pupitre, brazos estirados, piernas estiradas, dignidad destrozada y Gray sentado delante de él, deprimido como siempre.

Echó un vistazo hacia donde Lucy leía pacíficamente.

¿Cómo se supone que se le debería acercar ahora? Ahora que es consciente de lo que siente y ella también.

Tal vez debió esperar un poco y no correr como lo había hecho, no ir a gritarle en su ventana que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Recargó su barbilla en una mano sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Eres un degenerado.

—¿Qué?

Gray soltó una risita—. Siempre quise decirte eso.

Pestañeó confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Acabas de reírte.

—Me divierte un poco verte— se encogió de hombros—, no es como si Juvia fuera a regresar pronto de todas formas.

Apenas escupió las palabras, volvió a mirar su almuerzo y un aura oscura lo envolvió.

—Gray.

Lo ignoró.

—Gray.

Continuó mirando su comida con una mirada triste.

—Gray.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Ayúdame.

—Ni hablar. —Se cruzó de brazos—, tú te metiste solo en esto.

Gruñó. Que poco amigo, después de todo lo que pasó por él.

—Sólo tienes que ser tú, te lo aseguro. Levanta ese trasero y ve ahí.

Desvió la mirada y la encontró saliendo del salón por la puerta delantera. Muy tarde. Canna estaba en la ventana del pasillo, recargada de manera desganada y la podía ver desde la ranura abierta de la puerta trasera. Lo llamó con una mano, haciendo muecas para que saliera lo más pronto posible, así que se apresuró, olvidando a Gray de manera momentánea.

Muy tarde notó la estúpida trampa, cuando dio un paso afuera y se encontró directamente con Lucy, chocando y provocando que la chica perdiera el equilibrio, lo suficiente para tirar todos los libros que cargaba.

La sostuvo de un brazo para que no terminara en el suelo junto con ellos.

—L-Lo siento.

Ella se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y Natsu la imitó dándole una mirada irritada a Canna, la cual solo se rio por lo bajo. Eran puros libros de historia.

—¿Historia? — le dijo cuándo le entregaba algunos—, no tenemos examen esta semana, ¿o sí?

—Hasta la próxima, pero quiero adelantarme un poco.

Él reunió los apuntes del suelo—, ¿vas a la biblioteca?

—S-Sí —él le entregó lo que logró reunir—, no me concentro aquí.

Sonrió—. Qué raro, tú normalmente te concentras en todos lados.

Lucy le dio una mirada larga, aferrándose a los libros que abrazaba con fuerza, como queriendo que entendiese algo. Él ladeó la cabeza y escuchó a Canna reírse un poco más fuerte.

Eso hizo que Lucy se levantara, él la siguió, sin darse cuenta que Canna había caminado hasta su amiga rubia con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios y más planes en sus manos. Pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Lucy —la apegó más a ella—, esperas mucho de él.

La rubia la fulminó con la mirada.

—De todas formas, Natsu— dio un respingo—, deberías ir con ella. Eres muy malo en historia, ¿no?

Se cruzó de brazos, ladeando la cabeza sin comprender que estaba pasando, todos sabían que era su mayor fuerte por los videojuegos, él lo sabía, Lucy lo sabía, Canna lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía. Su amiga morena tuvo que hacer muecas y señalar a Lucy con sus ojos, para que él lograra entender la indirecta.

—¡Ah, cierto! ¡sí! —asintió—, muy buena idea, Canna.

Ella le dio una sonrisa de superioridad. De repente recordó que le había dicho que Gray era la persona que gustaba de Lucy y no él. Diablos. Una trampa dentro de otra trampa.

Sacudió su cabeza y le quitó los libros a Lucy.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Dejaría a su otra amiga para después.

.

La biblioteca estaba tan callada como de costumbre, se sentaron en una de las mesas y Lucy abrió el primer libro de cultura griega y le entregó otro a él para leyera también.

No se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo nuevamente, y menos notó como sus ojos que inicialmente seguían las líneas en el papel, se fueron a Lucy. No recordaba haberle puesto tanta atención como en ese momento.

Se encontraba perdida en la lectura, sus enormes ojos navegaban entre las líneas, lamía sus labios sin percibirlo cuando pasaba las hojas. Sus largas pestañas se batían hacia arriba y hacia abajo, el cabello se enredaba con ellas y el simple gesto de pasar parte de él por detrás de una de sus orejas casi lo tumba de la silla.

¿Era más hermosa de lo que recordaba o qué demonios estaba sucediendo con su mente? Siempre supo que era hermosa, pero por alguna razón nunca les había prestado atención a los pequeños detalles, como que tenía horadadas las orejas en más de un sitio.

Terminó con ambos brazos cruzados frente a él, sin quitarle la vista de encima y con el libro como almohada por debajo de él. En algún momento, Lucy soltó un suspiro aparatoso y lo miró por encima de la pasta, siendo atrapado deliberadamente viéndole. Le sonrió.

—Si no vienes a leer la historia del griego Alejandro Magno, entonces no sé qué haces aquí.

Él soltó una risita y se enderezó—. Es de Macedonia, de hecho.

—¿Qué?

—Alejandro Magno era de Macedonia, normacedonio.

Lucy frunció el ceño y bajó el libro de golpe—, ¿Qué haces aquí, si ya sabes todo eso? ¿No tienes práctica de básquetbol o algo así?

Él miro su reloj.

—En dos minutos comienza.

—¿Y por qué no te has ido aún?

Se le hizo tonto que preguntara.

—Pues…—titubeó—, porque puedo quedarme otros dos minutos aquí contigo.

Lucy frunció los labios. Levantó su libro y metió la cabeza, soltando un chillido de frustración y vergüenza.

.

* * *

**N/A: Oook, tal vez sea un poco OC que Natsu sea bueno en historia pero quiero pensar que se logra compensar con los videojuegos :p**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Algún review? **


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A:** ¿Cómo se pasaron esta semana agonizante? Con ft oficialmente terminado nada tiene sentido xD (Ignorando 100 year quest).

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 18.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Con su novia — respondió Gray, vendando sus muñecas.

—No es mi novia.

Erza rodó los ojos—. ¡Ve a cambiarte, ya! Estás muy relajado como para el partido de mañana.

Se detuvo en seco.

—¿Es mañana?

Gajeel estrelló su palma en su propia cara, ¿por qué no le sorprendía?

.

Cuando salió, completamente hecho papilla, se metió a las duchas y dejó que el agua lavara toda la sal del sudor de su piel. Los muchachos se cambiaban afuera y se encontró pensando en su amiga otra vez, quería enfocarse en el partido, de verdad, pero durante todo el entrenamiento su estúpida neurona seguía trayendo a Lucy de regreso.

Se vistió rápidamente y se apresuró a irse a casa. El sol estaba cayendo ya cuando pasó por la biblioteca, todavía con las luces encendidas; paró analizando todo.

¿Podría ser-

Subió los escalones de dos en dos sintiéndose tonto por albergar la esperanza de encontrarla aún ahí. Asomó su cabeza por detrás de los anaqueles y la encontró colocando uno de los libros en la estantería, cuando vio que no se movía, decidió caminar hasta ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

Lucy dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar y giró sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Terminó mi práctica.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, apegándose a los libros—. Yo, eh, aún no termino de estudiar…

—No tenías porqué quedarte tan tarde, ¿sabes? No es como si mañana-

Paró de repente.

Comprendiendo la situación o al menos deseando que así fuese. ¿Y si estaba ahí esperándolo?

No quiso hacerse ilusiones.

Sacudió su cabeza otra vez—, en cualquier caso, te acompañaré.

—No es necesario.

—No me importa.

.

—¿Crees poder ir al partido?

—No lo sé —pateó una piedrita del camino—, tengo que seguir estudiando. Hoy no logré hacer mucho.

Natsu retuvo el aire. Cuando estaba intentando que se enamorara de Gray no tuvo problema en decirle que quería que apoyase a su amigo, ¿por qué con él era tan difícil?

Cuando llegaron a su casa y Lucy entró, le habló otra vez del otro lado de la puertita de hierro.

—Lucy, realmente me gustaría que fueras mañana.

Ella se quedó quieta, observándole y evaluándole.

—Sin trampas, sin bandas de capitán. Sólo yo pidiéndolo.

Ella mordió su labio inferior—. Lo siento, no puedo.

.

Recargó la cabeza sobre el vidrio de la ventana del autobús completamente alicaído y Gray a su lado, también dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Ewg, ambos me causan arcadas —Gajeel se sentó del otro lado y Erza también les dio una mirada de lástima. Gildarts fue el último en subir, haciendo escándalo como siempre y cuando miró el triste cuadro, sacó una foto.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —le ladró Natsu.

—Guardando un recuerdo de los que se disputan la capitanía de Laxus.

El rubio asomó su cabeza por encima de los asientos—, ¿Quiénes? ¿Ellos dos? Prefiero dejarle la banda a Erza.

Natsu les gruñó algo incomprensible.

Que estúpido había sido, claro que no iba a ir al partido, ¿quién querría ir a su tonto partido de básquetbol cuando la última vez fue engañada?

Suspiró.

.

Estaba calentando cuando Gray golpeó su espalda con la pelota.

—¡Hey, cabrón! ¿Qué haces? —Señaló con un dedo hacia las gradas del segundo piso y su mirada viajo molesta hasta que se encontró con un par de ojos café. Lucy agitó una mano en el aire saludando y él la imitó, estupefacto.

—No vas por mal camino.

—Cállate —murmuró por lo bajo y se dio media vuelta con la energía corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

No podía creer que si había llegado, quería brincar de puntas por toda la cancha, sentía el entumecimiento ya casi conocido de sus mejillas. Gajeel lo miró cuando llegó hasta él con la pelota.

—Ewg —recibió el pase—, quita esa sonrisa tan grande de tu cara, asustarás a todos.

Natsu rodó los ojos—, tú concéntrate en jugar y ya.

El silbato sonó para que se alinearan antes de comenzar el partido. Esta vez, Gray también estaba jugando y eso le daba esperanza de recuperarle de su depresión. Aún no sabía cómo iba a lograr que regresara a ser lo que era.

.

Cuando el tablero sonó con un horrible buzz que indicó el final del juego, la pelota giraba todavía en el maldito aro. Todos supieron que iba a pasar antes que cayera por dentro y el tablero se moviera dándoles el gane.

Natsu saltó hacia Gray y lo envolvió en un abrazo de oso, había tirado el último punto de salvamento.

Sinceramente había perdido un poco la esperanza a la mitad del partido, pero entre todos lo habían hecho funcionar.

Buscó a su amiga con la vista y la encontró subiendo los peldaños para llegar a la salida. Corrió hacia los vestidores para alcanzarla afuera, pero Erza lo atrapó del uniforme—, ¿A dónde crees que vas? Todavía falta la despedida.

Maldita sea.

Cuando logró deshacerse de los honores, corrió hacia la puerta una vez más, dejando atrás sus cosas y dirigiéndose por los pasillos llenos de personas saliendo hacia la entrada principal. Logró ver su cabeza rubia entre la multitud, atravesando el recinto en sentido contrario.

—¡Lucy!

No lo escuchó. Caminaba rápido en contra de las personas.

—¡Lucy!

Ella miró sobre su hombro sin dejar de caminar.

—¡Lucy!

Lo saludó con una mano, pero en vez de esperarle, apresuró el paso y se encontró persiguiéndola por todo el complejo, corriendo entre la gente que iba en dirección contraria, no supo en que momento ella también corría.

—¿¡Por qué me estás siguiendo!?

—¿¡Por qué estás huyendo!? —contestó divertido.

—¡Deja de seguirme!

Tomó otro camino para acortar su paso y saltó de golpe frente a ella, colocando una mano en la puerta previa a la salida de emergencia y cerrándole el paso—. Lucy.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: *screams eternally* últimamente me siento demasiado frustrada de que no hubiese confirmación de nalu, se pasa Hiro, neta ;'(**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A: Es viviviernes y esta pequeña alma adicta al nalu y al alcohol, lo sabe.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 19.**

**.**

**.**

Erza le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Ya déjala en paz.

Le tiró una mirada de odio infinito sin retirar ninguno de los dos brazos que encarcelaban a la rubia contra una de las paredes del recinto. No había dicho más que palabras cortadas sin ningún sentido, se encontraba quieta contra el muro, encogida lo más posible y con una mirada de alivio hacia Erza.

Chasqueó la lengua y se retiró derrotado, quitándole su maleta a la pelirroja y poniéndose el jersey sobre el uniforme.

—¿Estás bien? —Erza tocó su hombro.

Lucy asintió.

_¡Ni si quiera le había hecho nada!_... perseguirla en teoría no contaba.

—Te-Tengo que ir a estudiar —se inclinó un poco ante Erza y luego paró frente a él. Lo observó por unos segundos, queriendo decir algo, pero al final solo se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de emergencia.

Se sintió agotado de repente. Gray detrás, estaba riéndose otra vez. Al menos le traía felicidad que su miseria le diese un poco de regreso al Gray normal. Vaya patán estaba hecho su amigo.

Gajeel se le unió después de un rato—, y pensar que todos pensábamos que la coneja sí te quería.

—¡Ella me quiere!

—Como amigo— se burló nuevamente y tuvo que apretar los dientes por la furia. Pero… ¿y si ese era el caso?

.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su padre miraba la televisión con una taza de café en las manos—, ¿qué tal tu partido?

—Ganamos.

—¿Y por qué la cara larga? —rebuscó en el refrigerador algo de comer. Gray entró detrás de él, seguido por Erza.

—Porque Lucy no le hace caso.

—¿Eh? —azotó la puerta al cerrarlo—, ¿te peleaste con ella?

—No. —Bebió directo del cartón de jugo. ¿Sería posible que no lo quisiera? ¿Ni tan solo un poco? Pero si él estaba _completamente_ hechizado, por todo. Por su forma de caminar, su forma se sonreír, sus miradas enojadas, sus miradas tiernas, todo.

—Sólo dile que te gusta, Natsu.

Escupió todo el jugo.

Erza, como si hubiese dicho cualquier cosa frente a su padre, se sentó en una de las sillas. Igneel pestañeaba confundido.

—¡Vete! —sus mejillas estaban rojas, lo podía sentir, seguro igualaban al estúpido cabello de la pelirroja. Después de ver que la chica no se inmutaba en su asiento, se sentó en su propia silla haciendo un mohín y murmuró por lo bajo—. Ya se lo dije, ¿ok?

—¿Y qué te contestó?

Gruñó, dejando descansar su barbilla en una de sus manos—. Se enojó.

Gray bufó.

Erza levantó una ceja—, ¿seguro lo dijiste bien? Oh, los boletos para el parque de diversiones—, los sacó de debajo del florero—, con que aquí estaban.

—¿Ya es la próxima semana?

_¡Ignoren mis sentimientos, maldita sea!_

—Oh, mira, deberías llevar a Lucy. Te cedo mi boleto— Natsu dejó recargar sus labios contra la palma de su mano, considerándolo por unos segundos antes de dejar que la depresión le atacara igual o peor que a Gray.

—Está bien, probablemente no quiera ir conmigo.

Gray volvió a bufar.

—¿Qué?

—¿No se supone que por algo fue que te diste cuenta que te gustaba?

Frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Cuando le contaste sobre mí.

Erza miraba de Natsu a Gray y de Gray a Natsu tratando de llevar la conversación—, ¿de qué están hablando ustedes?

—¡Ah! Fue porque me confundió contigo y me besó…—se levantó de golpe—, ¡ella me besó! —se formó una gigantesca sonrisa en su cara pero al segundo recordó que fue antes de confesarle que todas sus trampas eran para que ella estuviese con Gray. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante, nuevamente derrotado—, pero ahora es diferente.

—¿No crees que es mejor? —Gray estaba sonriendo maliciosamente—, eso quiere decir que te aceptó antes, ¿Qué diferencia podría haber ahora que vas directamente por ella?

¿Era su imaginación o a Gray le estaban brotando rosas en el ambiente? Se dejó caer hacia él, abrazando su cabeza.

.

.

La vio caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras principales, en sus manos cargaba unas hojas de papel que cuidadosamente leía, frunciendo el ceño y concentrándose en ellos. Decidió hacer su aparición en la ventana.

—¡Lucy! —Ella dio un brinco en su lugar—. Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

Después de recobrar la compostura y soltar un suspiró, la chica le dio una sonrisa derrotada, acercándose y bajando los papeles—, ¿qué estás haciendo, Natsu?

—Eh…—miró la pequeña maceta en sus manos—, es para el festival cultural.

¿Qué, qué rayos era _eso_? Esa mirada curiosa y divertida que le estaba dando.

—¿Estarás en el jardín?

Asintió sintiéndose tímido de repente.

¿Pero qué diablos pasaba con él?

La muchacha permanecía del otro lado de la ventana abierta, se recargaba perezosa sobre el alféizar y por el desnivel hacia el patio, ella superaba su estatura por algunos centímetros—, yo estaré arriba con el grupo de la cafetería.

Una ráfaga de aire le acarició el rostro y miró como lentamente Lucy estiraba una de sus manos hacia él.

—Acércate.

Obedeció sin rechizar y la delicada mano retiró algo de su mejilla. Natsu no perdía ningún movimiento, observándola casi en cámara lenta, ¿cómo había terminado así? Cada día se sentía más tonto de no haber notado sus sentimientos tan fuertes.

Tragó duro y se encontró nuevamente moviéndose sin pensar, parándose en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar la altura de sus labios y robarle un rápido beso. Lucy permanecía con los ojos como platos cuando él se retiró y dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, se alejó avergonzado—. L-Lo siento.

Lucy se quedó estatica por un momento y cuando al fin reaccionó, dio un paso atrás, todavía confundida y se encaminó de regreso a su salón sin dirigirle la palabra. Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, giró de nuevo hacia él y después pestañeó completamente desorientada. Salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Un silbido vino detrás de él.

—Eso fue… muy doloroso de ver, ¿sabes? —quiso enterrar la cabeza en el suelo. Canna le quitó la maceta de sus manos y lo rodeó con un brazo—, necesito darte más consejos, amigo mío.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Si hay algo que adoro leer, son los besos que suceden antes de que se declare todo el bussiness. Le da cierta _emoción_ a la historia, ¿no creen? xD**

**Amo que hayan notado que amo que Gray y Natsu hayan estado deprimidos juntos en el capítulo anterior, se me hace algo comiquísimo, tan solo de imaginarlos. Obvio eso no ha terminado ahí; faltan 6 capítulos para terminar y aún sucederán varias cosas interesantes por aquí, ejem: spoiler alert, ¿quién quiere ver a la contrincante de Lucy? About damn time, right?**

**¿Algún review? OuO :inserte sticker de polar frotando sus manitas de manera maquiavélica aquí:**


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: ¡Empiezo cuenta regresiva! -4 :p**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 20.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Acababan de terminar el examen de historia. Dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo contra la madera y masculló una maldición por lo bajo; Lucy ni si quiera le había dado una mirada desde su estupidez hacia unas pocas horas. Mirajane estaba gritando algo del festival que no le parecía y no fue hasta que escuchó su nombre, que puso atención.

—¡Natsu, no!

—¿Yo qué?

Canna estaba diciendo algo, igual molesta.

—¡Yo lo pedí primero!

—¡Absolutamente no! ¡Lo necesito aquí! —la morena se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues es muy tarde porque ya comenzamos el jardín —replicó.

Asomó la cabeza por detrás de Gray—, disculpen, ¿qué?

Canna se giró levemente hacia él. —Mirajane dice que necesita tu cara para atraer gente a la cafetería.

—Y Canna dice que necesita tu fuerza bruta en el jardín.

Levantó una ceja—. Prefiero estar en el jardín.

—¡Natsu! —le reclamó Mira.

La jefa del salón, Erza, se levantó de golpe, haciendo que todos la mirasen con miedo—. ¡Por eso dije que no debíamos hacer dos cosas a la vez! ¡Pero nunca me escuchan! —rodó los ojos—, pondremos el jardín y la cafetería en el mismo lugar.

Mirajane levantó ambas cejas—, de hecho, me parece una muy buena idea.

—¿Subir todo hasta aquí? ¿Estás loca?

La voz melodiosa de Lucy lo hizo dar un pequeño salto. No esperaba que opinara al respecto—. Entre todos podríamos hacerlo, supongo.

—¡Esa es la actitud, Lucy! ¡Eres todo un hombre! —festejó Elfman del otro lado del salón.

_¿Hombre? ¿De dónde?_

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, al menos podría ver a Lucy más tiempo. Aunque ella no le dedicara al menos un saludo… se deprimió al instante. ¿Por qué era tan idiota?

Canna lo había acorralado mientras cambiaban las flores amarillas de lugar; le había bombardeado con muchas preguntas, _muchísimas_. Al final de la conversación, solo comenzó a reírse y soltó un veredicto, diciéndolo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

_"__Está loquita por ti"_.

Él no le creía. Si Lucy estuviese la mitad de loca por él que él por ella, no podría pasar más de una hora sin voltear en su dirección. Y hablando de eso… tenía rato que sentía una mirada extraña sobre él. Inspeccionó el salón, queriendo descartar rápidamente sus sospechas hasta que se encontró con alguien en la puerta.

No la había visto nunca, una chica de cabello blanco, con un par de moños de colores en cada lado de su cabeza, se escondió en cuanto ambas miradas se cruzaron. La curiosidad le ganó y se asomó por la puerta, intentando descifrar que era lo que había visto.

Pensaba que la muchacha ya se habría ido para cuando él llegara, pero en cuanto asomó la cabeza, la encontró contra la pared, intentando mirar dentro.

—¡Na-Na-Natsu-sempai!

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

—¿Sempai?

—¡Sama!

—¿¡Sama!?

—¡Natsu-sama!

¿A quién le recordaba esta chica? Miró sobre su hombro a Gray, que los miraba interesado. Sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se inclinó, saludando con respeto—, soy Touka.

Natsu enarcó una ceja.

—Yo solo…—titubeó—, quería…

—Oh —Warren giró sobre su asiento—, ¿quién es tu amiga, Natsu?

Las personas dentro del salón giraron peor que el exorcista. Bola de chismosos. Excepto Lucy, ella volteaba solo por curiosidad.

_¡Mierda! ¡Lucy lo estaba viendo!_ Quiso correr a esconderse en cualquier esquina.

Max se unió—. Es muy linda, ¡preséntala!

Touka se sonrojó violentamente y escupió pedazos de palabras sin coherencia. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por el pasillo, asomó su cabeza por el pasillo para verla desaparecer por las escaleras. Cuando regresó la vista, sus compañeros seguían observándole y tuvo que encogerse de hombros.

—¡Eres todo un casanova, eh! —molestó Max. Frunció el ceño, si fuese un casanova, Lucy ya estaría con él, cosa que _no_ era el caso. Cuando regresó la vista hacia ella, la rubia ya se encontraba metida en un libro.

.

Nunca volvería a hablar con él. Llevaba dos días sin dirigirle la palabra, evadiéndolo, escondiéndose, se estaba tornando demasiado doloroso para él. Cuando estaba fingiendo por Gray fue todo tan sencillo, ella se había confundido, pero era recíproco…entonces ¿por qué? Tal vez nunca le perdonaría el hecho de haber intentado ganársela para alguien más.

Soltó un suspiro aparatoso y Gray le miró con lástima, en algún momento había tomado su lugar depresivo y ahora simplemente parecían dos fantasmas rondando por la escuela.

—¡Natsu-sama! —Lo envolvió entre sus brazos, abrazándole por detrás y escondiendo su cara en su espalda—, ¡te he traído el almuerzo!

Gray jadeó—. Esto no puede estar pasando.

A Natsu le bajó una gotita de sudor por la nuca—, ¿demasiado parecido a Juvia, eh?

—¡Cállate!

Se dio media vuelta enfurruñado, celoso y extrañando de nuevo a la muchacha. Su amigo caminó hacia dentro del salón y Touka soltó su agarre para pararse frente a él—, todo es hecho a mano, Natsu-sama.

La miró anhedonico. Era mucho más pequeña que Lucy por lo que se veía en la necesidad de mirarla desde arriba, pero era linda si lo pensaba bien.

Pero no como Lucy, nada como Lucy.

Quiso soltarse a llorar, levantó la vista y se encontró casualmente con la de su tortura. La rubia miraba hacia ellos pestañeando y aferrándose a uno de sus libros (que se habían vuelto sus mejores amigos, al parecer). Frunció el ceño y volteó la cara, entrando nuevamente al salón.

¿Y eso que había sido?

—Abre la boca.

—¿Ah?

Metió una cuchara hasta el fondo de su garganta. Dio un paso atrás—, ¡hey! ¿Qué crees que haces?

Ah.

Estaba bueno.

Terminó de masticarlo, sintiéndose súbitamente menos deprimido—, ¡está rico!

—¿Verdad?

Touka rio de forma adorable. _Si al menos fuese Lucy…_

.

.

* * *

**Nota: Amo que exista Touka, no saben cuanto O/u/O, ¿Qué opinan? Escucho sus celos desde aquí, muajaja.**


	21. Chapter 21

**N/A: STOPP! Antes que comiencen a leer, quiero hacer una aclaración: Canna está frustrada con una persona y creo que todos conocemos ese sentimiento de odio que te da cuando tu mejor amiga o simplemente alguien que quieres mucho sabe lo que le está haciendo mal pero simplemente no hace lo que debe, _ese sentimiento_ fue el que quise plasmar. Bueno, sin más cosas por decir, seguiré escupiendo cosas cuando hayan terminado el capi Jajajaja.**

* * *

.

Capítulo 21.

.

Perdieron el tercer partido de básquetbol. Esta vez, Lucy no se había presentado, no había podido cruzar ninguna palabra con ella desde que metió la pata besándole sin consultarle antes y no supo si fue por su depresión o por la depresión de Gray, que todo se había ido al caño.

Gildarts les dio una paliza.

Se encontraron ambos tirados en la cancha. Cabeza con cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez me contarás que sucedió con Juvia?

Permaneció callado y cuando Natsu estuvo seguro que no respondería, habló—. Se fue de intercambio, aún no sé si regresará.

—Pero no terminaron.

—No.

—¿Y hablas con ella?

—Muy poco.

—Ummm —el techo alto del gimnasio parecía girar. Estaba cansado de pensar en chicas—, ¿cómo lo soportas?

—No lo hago.

—Ah, cierto.

Continuaron mirando el techo hasta que una voz divertida llegó de las puertas metálicas—, ustedes dos me dan pena.

Ambos giraron para encontrarse con Laxus—, ¿realmente están peleando por la capitanía del equipo? No parece que quisieran pelear ni por mover el culo de aquí.

Lo ignoraron.

—¿Realmente un par de chicas los ponen así? —se cruzó de brazos—, que ridículos… pero no parece afectarles nada de lo que diga, ¿eh?

—No —contestaron al unísono.

.

Estaba bostezando, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza y con Touka siguiendo sus pasos. La chica venía hablando de algo, pero aunque le quería poner atención, su mente seguía en blanco. Cuando giró en una esquina, se chocó con una torre de libretas y todas terminaron en el suelo.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —se apresuró a recogerlas, Touka también ayudó—, me pasa por no poner atención-

—¡Natsu-sama! Tan torpe.

Lucy se agazapó a su lado y él se quedó de piedra. De todas las personas a las que se podía encontrar, a la chica que lo tenía donde ella quisiese.

Se limitó a recoger las libretas, una por una mientras él se perdía de nuevo en ella, tenía tanto que no la tenía cerca, que no había percibido su aroma, que se embriagó al instante.

—¿Vas a ayudar?

—Ah, claro. —Desvió la mirada.

Al final, Lucy cargó de nuevo con la torre de libretas—. Déjame cargarlo por ti.

—No.

—Lucy.

—Estoy bien— le dio una mirada de molestia—, sigue platicando con tu amiga.

Apresuró el paso, olvidándose de los dos jóvenes que la miraban desaparecer por el pasillo. Touka se aclaró la garganta, haciendo un puchero—, ella no es nada linda.

Natsu suspiró—. Te equivocas.

_Es la más linda._

.

.

La segunda vez en el día que la encontró fue _casi_ de la misma manera. A excepción que esta vez Touka no seguía sus pasos, no iba su mente en blanco y alguien estaba gritando.

—¡No seas tonta!

Llegó justo en el momento en que Canna levantaba una mano para golpearla. Nunca se había movido tan rápido.

Interceptó el golpe de Canna antes que bajara hacia Lucy tomando su muñeca y manteniéndola en el aire—. No lo hagas, Canna.

La morena lo fulminó con la mirada y retiró su brazo con fuerza, todo en ella gritaba irritación, su expresión corporal, el rechinar de sus dientes y los puños cerrados. Miró a Lucy totalmente cabreada—, ¿se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?

Giró para verla.

Nunca había visto a su mejor amiga en ese estado. Lucy también apretaba los dientes, apretaba los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, las mejillas rojas y la mirada molesta y herida. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí?

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la planta baja.

—¡Lucy!

Canna soltó un chillido de irritación y el giró de nuevo para encontrársela golpeando su cabeza con el cristal.

—¡HEY! —la separó—, ¿estás bien?

—¡Esa- —señaló por donde se había ido—, esa niña! No lo puedo creer, es una obstinada, orgullosa, tonta.

—Oye.

—¡Es la verdad! —tomó varios respiros profundos, intentando calmarse—, piensa que estás con Touka.

Natsu pestañeó—. ¿Quién, yo?

—¡No, el saco de pulgas! —respondió con sarcasmo—, ¡pues claro que tú! ¡Idiota!

Dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado. Tampoco había visto a Canna tan alterada como en ese momento; así como en un segundo se encontraba gritando, al siguiente respiró profundo una última vez—. Necesito disculparme con ella.

—Definitivamente.

—Y tú— pico su hombro con un dedo—, deja de estar con esa chica Touka si no le harás caso, ¡es completamente cruel!

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Touka es la que me está siguiendo.

—Pero Lucy no sabe eso.

Entrecerró los ojos. _Lucy pensaba que estaba saliendo con Touka._

Se movió antes que Canna lo golpeara también y siguió los pasos de la rubia, bajando los escalones de dos en dos e internándose en la cafetería, ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? La divisó girando en una esquina y la persiguió sobre sus pasos.

Ella se metió al baño de chicas.

_Maldita sea._

Dio varias vueltas cerca y cuando ya no pudo más, empujó la puerta. Era _casi_ igual que al de los hombres, la encontró frente al espejo, con la llave del agua abierta. Por suerte no parecía que hubiese alguna otra chica alrededor.

Caminó con pasos largos hasta ella y cuando Lucy lo vio reflejado, giró con velocidad para topárselo de frente—. ¡Natsu! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí!?

—¡No estoy saliendo con ella!

Lucy dio un paso atrás y se sostuvo del lavamanos.

—¡Touka y yo solo somos amigos! A mí sólo me gustas tú.

Lucy se sonrojó.

Hubo una pausa.

—Sólo… quería que lo supieras.

Un grito vino de la puerta. Maldita sea, _otra_ chica; alguien llegó corriendo tras ella. Seguro algún profesor.

—Mierda.

—La ventana— Lucy la abrió apresurándose—, vete.

Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que estaba ayudándole a escapar, brincó con agilidad fuera y cuando giraba para darle las gracias, la encontró huyendo con él.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Corre!

.

.

* * *

**N/A: So, siguiendo con lo que decía al inicio, AMO a Canna por si no lo habían notado y si quería golpear a Lucy pero obvio se iba a detener antes de hacerlo porque _hola, golpear a tus amigos no es válido_ (no, si no es de juego), así que dejemos la toxicidad. Y TAMBIÉN: Entrar al baño de chicas está _prohibido_, ¿ok? Favor de no intentarlo o realmente se ganarán miradas de desprecio si es que eres del sexo opuesto, though I don't care tbh, pero son las reglas de esta sociedad. **

**¿Algo que les haya gustado del capítulo? La cuenta regresiva queda en ¡-3! **

**¡Ya casi se termina este corto pero muy placentero viaje! ¡Espero que hasta aquí les haya gustado!**


	22. Chapter 22

**N/A: :d **

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 22.**

**.**

**.**

Un maestro salió corriendo hacia el patio y los encontró sentados en las escaleras.

—¿Pasaron por aquí?

—Sí— Natsu señaló la dirección contraria—, corrieron hacia allá.

—¡Gracias!

El pobre tipo engañado corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lucy comenzó a reírse por lo bajo y terminó por inclinarse con una sonrisa que le llego hasta los ojos. Tenía tanto tiempo de no escucharla reír que fue como la mejor melodía que pudo escuchar.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, relajándose un poco al fin.

—Pero, ¿por qué huiste tú también?

—Pues —abrazó sus piernas—, porque querrían saber qué hacíamos dentro del baño de chicas y no sabría cómo explicarlo.

—Siempre podías decir que soy un idiota que entró a la fuerza para confesarte sus sentimientos.

Lucy enarcó una ceja—, claro que no les iba a decir eso. De todas formas, es mejor cuando estamos juntos, ¿no es así? —el tono de la oración fue disminuyendo a medida de hablaba, pero Natsu fue muy capaz de escucharlo con claridad.

Él se acercó un poco más y ella palideció. Natsu paró de repente, siendo consciente de lo que hacía y regresó a su lugar.

Pasó una mano por su cuello—, yo, umm, lo lamento por besarte sin tu permiso. No se volverá a repetir… lo prometo. ¿Puedes… volver a hablarme con normalidad?

Lucy lamió sus labios.

—S-Sí, es solo que…—levantó la vista hacia él—, pensé que tú y esa chica de primero…

—Pues no— pestañeó—, solo es una amiga. —Ella asintió, desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo—, podría ser que… ¿estabas celosa?

Abrió un poco más los ojos, encogiéndose en su lugar.

—¡Claro que no! —jaló las mangas del suéter para cubrir sus manos—. N-No es así. Yo solo…

—¿Preocupada?

—S-Sí. Eso es— mordió su labio inferior y giró completamente hacia él—, estaba preocupada.

Natsu intentó analizar sus palabras rápidamente. Permanecieron callados por un momento hasta que reunió el valor nuevamente—, dime Lucy. ¿Por tu preocupación… puedo tener esperanzas?

Ella pasó un nudo en su garganta, él desvió la vista sintiéndose enrojecer otra vez. Era un tonto por preguntarle aquello, ¿no? Siempre parecía dispuesto a rogar de la forma más tonta del mundo.

Un par de manos envueltas en su suéter lo hicieron voltear hacia ella. Estaba mucho más cerca de lo que recordaba, mirando sus labios y, moviéndose cada vez más cerca, se encontró cerrando los ojos para dejarse besar una vez más por la chica que lo volvía loco.

—¡Natsu-sama!

Lucy lo soltó de golpe y ambos giraron hacia atrás, donde Touka corría hacia ellos. Paró cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos.

—¿Q-Qué están haciendo?

Se observaron incómodos—. Ehh, Touka, ella es Lucy, mi mejor amiga.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si no la he visto junto a ti en toda esta semana, Natsu-sama!

Se dejó caer sobre él, abrazándole por la espalda.

_Joder_.

Lucy tomó su distancia y se levantó sacudiendo su falda—, regresaré al salón de clases.

—Lucy, espera— Touka lo retuvo y ella se despidió con un movimiento de mano acompañada de una pequeña sonrisita de disculpa.

El universo lo quería ver muerto. Estuvo a punto de besarle, a punto de volver a llegar al puto cielo. Cubrió su cara con ambas manos, lamentándose lo que pudo haber pasado…si Touka no hubiese aparecido. Pasó una mano por su cabello, fastidiado y completamente liado por dentro.

Se levantó a pesar de arrastrar a la chica consigo.

—Tengo que irme.

—¡No!

—Touka, déjame ir.

—¡No! —lo abrazó con más fuerza—, te quiero, Natsu-sama.

Ah.

Rayos.

Entonces había visto que Lucy estuvo a punto de besarle, ¿no? Al menos así estaba seguro que no se lo había imaginado. Se liberó del agarre de la muchacha y giró para enfrentarla.

—Ummm —al menos esto sí lo había hecho antes—, me gusta otra persona, Touka.

—¡Pero Lucy-sempai no te quiere! ¡Yo te quiero!

Sintió ganas de vomitar, no le gustaba hacer eso. Menos a alguien tan dedicada como Touka—, realmente lo siento.

Ella pestañeó varias veces, tratando de alejar las lágrimas—. ¡No me rendiré, Natsu-sama!

El suspiró—. Yo tampoco me rendiré hasta que Lucy me quiera de regreso.

La muchacha sostuvo el aire una última vez y dio media vuelta—, ¡Natsu-sama, idiota!

.

—Oh, ¿Dónde está Touka-chan?

—No lo sé.

Se dejó caer en su silla, Gray lo miró, evaluando su situación y girándose hacia él con una sonrisita—, ¿y ahora qué te pasó?

Arrugó la nariz.

—No lo sé.

Dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente contra la mesa. Seguro un día de esos se rompería con su cabezota dura.

.

.

Por fin, el día del festival había llegado.

Después de terminar el jardín en medio del salón, Mirajane lo arrastró hasta unas cortinas con las que dividían el espacio para guardar las cosas y la zona de preparación de las bebidas, de la zona de las mesas en sí. Ya se había puesto el uniforme gris con rayas, el pequeño moño rojo y el típico delantal negro. Se encontró a Gray sentado a su lado.

—Lissana, haz tu magia.

—Déjamelos a mí, ne-chan.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: El outfit es como los que dibujo Hiro Mashima en las tarjetas para la cafetería de Fairy Tail. ¡Espero las hayan visto, realmente no sé como buscarlas! Aunque creo que pueden estar en su twitter :).**

**¡-2! ¡Ya casi termina esto! ¿Qué piensan, los engañé por un segundo antes de la interrupción de Touka? :p**


	23. Chapter 23

**N/A: ¡-1! El siguiente capítulo es el último de esta historia! ¡No me quiero ir Sr. Stark!**

**¡Disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 23.**

**.**

**.**

Se asomó por detrás de la cortina y la vio; se había colocado dos coletas altas que caían por delante de sus hombros, el uniforme se entallaba siguiendo la línea perfecta de sus curvas y continuaba con las medias negras.

—Eres un de-ge-ne-ra-do.

—¡Cállate! —empujó a Gray, jugando con él. Por fin se había estado soltando un poco más. Todavía no era lo que _era_, pero ya no parecía un fantasma zombie. Volvió a mirar en dirección a Lucy—, se ve tan linda.

—Agh. Amor. —Le dejó caer una caja con utensilios en las manos.

Del otro lado de la cortina, se escuchó una voz. Era Max.

—Ah, Touka-chan, ¿vienes a ver a Natsu?

—¡Sí!

Él rodó los ojos.

—¡Vengo a robármelo! —Max se empezó a reír.

—Deberías decirle lo que sientes.

—¡Ya se lo dije! —_Esa niña, si era consciente que todos la escuchaban ¿verdad? _—, pero me rechazó.

Todos detrás de la cortina lo miraron con reproche.

—Me dijo, que está enamorado de alguien más. ¡Por eso voy a pelear por él!

Quiso darse un golpe en la frente, pero ya tenía las manos ocupadas con la caja.

Max no pudo quedarse callado—, Oh, no sabía que Natsu tenía alguien que le gustara.

—Ella es-

—¡Touka! —Salió detrás de la cortina—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La muchacha abrió la boca de la sorpresa—. ¡Natsu-sama! ¡Eres bellísimo!

Hizo cara de asco—, ¿disculpa?

Echó un vistazo hacia los demás, que continuaban mirándole con sorpresa. Gray salió detrás de él haciendo que todos jadearan de nuevo.

Strauss chica salió por detrás, tomando todo el crédito de los dos chicos guapos. A Gray le había engominado el cabello hacia atrás y a Natsu solo un lado, dejándole caer su flequillo rosa al otro. Tenía toda la pinta de chico malo.

Canna, también ya vestida, y peinada por una vez en la vida aplaudió—, vaya, vaya. Lissana eres una verdadera artista.

La muchacha le giñó el ojo.

Natsu rodó los ojos y continuó su camino hacia la mesa donde Lucy organizaba la utilería. La rubia espabiló cuando dejó la caja—, ¿necesitas algo más?

—Está bien —le dio una sonrisita de agradecimiento. Como le hubiese gustado poder abrazarle. Unas manos lo envolvieron por atrás, pequeñas, alabastrinas que no podían ser otras que las de Touka, la cual le mostro la lengua a Lucy por encima de su hombro. La rubia subió una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, tirándole a él una mirada expectante.

¿Pero por qué le pasaban a él esas cosas? Cuando iba a abrir la boca, Mirajane ya estaba despegando a la chica de su cuerpo—, lo lamento. Él estará ocupado todo el día. A menos que consumas, no puedes quedarte aquí.

Touka torció la boca—, consumiré.

—¿Lo harás?

No entendía cómo es que se había encaprichado tanto con él.

—¡Pero claro que sí, Natsu-sama! ¡Estoy dispuesta a robarte!

Hubo un gruñido.

Fuerte.

Lo obligó a girar a ver de dónde provenía y se encontró con la mirada salvaje de su amiga, perdida en Touka—, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer?

—No si es por Natsu, Lucy-sempai.

Repitió el acto de enseñarle la lengua, pero en ese momento una chica más pequeña que nunca habían visto, la tomó de una oreja, pidió disculpas y se la llevo a rastras. Lucy resolló en su lugar.

Gray ya estaba a su lado antes de notarlo. Hizo una mueca divertida y ella le fulminó con la mirada y aunque esperaba que voltease a verle, ella terminó por moverse y continuar con su trabajo. No le miró por el resto de la mañana.

.

—¡Ah!

Saltó en su lugar.

Una chica de cabello rubio corto por debajo del mentón, lo estaba señalando con una sonrisa. Tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes pero por más que su neurona corría dentro de su cerebro buscando información, no dio con nada hasta que gritó—, ¡el chico del ballet!

A su alrededor, todos lo observaban con interés.

Por fin dio con ella, era la muchacha que se le había acercado mientras esperaba a Lucy el día de su primera cita. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela, pero por el color de sus zapatos, notó que era mayor que él, se le acercó peligrosamente—, ¿y tu amiga?

Examinó el lugar con una sonrisa pícara—, sigue siendo tu amiga, ¿no?

Maldita sea.

Sí seguía siendo su amiga.

Ella soltó una risita—, oh, pobrecillo.

Le lanzó los brazos al cuello y se quedó estático en su lugar, completamente petrificado, ¿pero qué demonios estaba haciendo esa mujer?

—¡NATSU!

Fue Mirajane otra vez. Avanzó levantando la falda que golpeaba contra sus pies y dando pasos largos hasta ellos, volviendo a empujar a la chica y a él para separarlos. No que él la estuviera abrazando o algo, era ella la que se había lanzado de golpe.

—¿De verdad? No puedes distraer a uno de los meseros, Di María.

Di María hizo un puchero—, ¡no puedes ponerlo tan cerca y esperar que no lo desee! ¡Oh, ahí tienes a otro!

Ok.

Eso era todo para él.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó, levantando la cortina y escondiéndose de las chicas. Detrás de él, alguien le siguió; seguro era la loca.

Giró sobre sí y se encontró frente a Lucy, la cual solo le dio una mirada irritada y siguió su camino hasta Canna que preparaba las bebidas; estaba terminando de agregar hielo para un frappé cuando Lucy se apresuró a presionar el botón de triturar con fuerza.

Le recorrió un escalofrío.

Su amiga castaña estaba riéndose por lo bajo y se apresuró a servir la bebida para llevarla y dejarlos solos. Caminó hasta ella, intentando ser lo más precavido que pudo, pero en cuando se paró a su lado, Lucy apretó los dientes y se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan popular?

Se hizo el inocente, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella parecía querer golpearle—, estás celosa.

No era pregunta.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa ganadora que inundó su cara. Le quería.

¡Le quería!

Ella se sonrojó y dejó escapar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones. Lo miró seria—, pero por supuesto que lo estoy. Touka parece tener incluso más derecho sobre ti que yo.

Quería besarla en ese momento. Estamparla contra la pared y tomar su cara en sus manos.

Pero no lo haría.

Se lo había prometido.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: No sé ustedes pero pensar en lo que siente Natsu siempre es como _una estúpida bomba. _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ya el que sigue es el último de la historia, ligeramente más largo que los anteriores jajaja. **

**¿Qué opinan de todo? ¡Déjenme sus pensamientos en un review! Ya saben que amo leer sus opiniones.**


	24. Chapter 24

N/A: **¡0!** EL FINAL *inserte meme de elmo rodeado por fuego*

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 24.**

**.**

**.**

—Tienes más derechos tú.

—No me intentes lavar el cerebro, Natsu.

Tomó la tetera y vertió el contenido en una pequeña taza con cuidado. Solo una hora más y serían libres para disfrutar lo que quedara del festival.

Metió la mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón, buscando los boletos de Fairyland. Era el momento perfecto para invitarla, pero ¿dónde diablos estaban?

La rubia se fue antes que notara su ausencia y se maldijo por lo torpe que era. Cuando salió de nuevo, Di María todavía peleaba con Mirajane, pero ahora se aferraba al brazo de Gray. Una preocupación menos para él.

Buscó a Erza para preguntarle de los boletos, pero terminó por llamarlo idiota y mandarlo de regreso. Al parecer había arruinado su cita planeada perfecta y mientras se dedicaba a mirar por debajo de las mesas, hubo un estruendo a sus espaldas.

—¡Suéltalo, _es de Juvia!_

Él conocía esa voz. Salió rápidamente de debajo de la mesa, mirando por encima de la siguiente en dirección a la chica de cabellos azules que acababa de entrar a la sala. Estaba enfurecida, dando pasos rápidos hasta llegar a la discusión entre la loca, Di Maria, Mirajane y su novio.

La muchacha, todavía con una maleta de rueditas detrás de ella, avanzó hasta Gray y Di María, desenroscando con molestia la mano sobre el bíceps de su novio y alejándolo de la otra chica.

—¡Gray-sama es de Juvia! —gritó por última vez antes de girarse hacia su amigo, que se encontraba atónito. Había olvidado que la sonrisa resplandeciente de Gray de vez en cuando le cegaba, tuvo que pestañear, nunca acostumbrado a verlo siendo tan romántico cuando tomó las mejillas de la chica que todavía berreaba frente a él y le dio un largo beso frente a todos en la cafetería.

Reinó por unos segundos el silencio sepulcral, todos parpadeando completamente absortos. Cuando se separaron, no la soltó, Gray estaba hablándole de cerca, preguntándole cosas, completamente eufórico y sin dejar caer la estúpida sonrisa por la que empezó su calvario.

Bueno, al menos alguien estaba feliz en ese mundo de mierda. Entró debajo de otra mesa para seguir buscando los boletos.

.

Lucy volvió a parpadear cuando Levy soltó un grito de terror, alejándose de la mesa e intentando cubrir sus piernas con la falda del uniforme de maid. De debajo de la mesa, Natsu sacó la cabeza, todavía con el mantel blanco cayéndole por los lados.

—¡Pérdon, Levy!¡No fue mi intención! —dijo al mismo tiempo que intentaba pararse de golpe y estrellar su cabeza contra la madera de la mesa. Se llevó la mano a la cara y ella aprovechó para caminar hasta él, indignada.

¿Pero qué diablos pasaba con él?

Primero Touka, luego esa otra muchacha, ahora con Levy, ¿cuál era su problema? ¿no había dicho que estaba enamorado de _ella_?

—¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Mujeriego! —le gritó, abrazando a Levy y moviéndola de su sitio. Estaba esperando que le contestara algo cuando un hilillo de una sustancia roja bajó por su frente, dejándola sorprendida al instante—, ¿Natsu?

Él por fin bajó la mano con la que cubría parte de su cara y se congeló al verla llena de sangre. Lucy se apresuró a llegar hasta él, colocándose de rodillas frente a la mesa.

—¿Natsu? ¿Estás bien? —él soltó una risita esperanzadora.

—Estoy bien, Lucy. —terminó de salir desde debajo, sentándose frente a ella—. Solo es un pequeño golpe.

Pero él no estaba viendo que la sangre cayendo por su frente seguía su camino pasando por su sien en dirección al suelo.

.

En la enfermería, Lucy esperó tras la cortina mientras la doctora analizaba la herida, azotando la parte delantera de uno de sus zapatos en repetidas ocasiones, con la ansiedad escalando por su cerebro, haciéndose miles de preguntas al segundo.

Entreabrió las cortinas. Natsu estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y el médico limpiaba con delicadeza los bordes de la herida, estaba hablando de colocarle sutura cuando una mano tocó su hombro. Giró brincando y se encontró con Gray.

Le sonrió.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con una sonrisa dulce y juntando las cejas en gesto de preocupación. Le explicó a detalle la situación y él terminó entornando los ojos, parecía ser que le conocía bastante bien. Después de un suspiro, buscó algo entre la ropa, moviéndose de entre bolsillo y bolsillo hasta que sacó dos entradas—. Verás…—se los mostró y pestañeó interesada—, tengo un amigo que está completamente loco por ti y lleva todo el día queriéndote invitar a salir.

Lucy buscó a Natsu con la mirada, encontrándole cruzando palabras con la doctora.

—Sí. Justamente, el idiota con la bufanda blanca. —Hizo una pausa, analizando su reacción, pero cuando vio que Lucy prefirió seguir mirando los boletos, habló de nuevo—. Realmente está loco por ti… pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no es cierto?

Se mordió el labio, aceptando los boletos que le ofrecía e intentando reprimir una sonrisa que amenazaba con apoderarse de su cara. Aunque Gray ya sabía la verdad.

Aquél día que lo encontró caminando desganado cerca de la entrada y ella salía a la velocidad de la luz, llorando porque su mejor amigo, del que ella se había enamorado, había resultado ser un completo imbécil. Se había quitado el broche del cabello con tanto odio y se lo había devuelto, intentando calmarse y pidiendo explicaciones del por qué Natsu parecía afirmar que él gustaba de ella.

Gray, a pesar de su depresión, había hablado con ella por al menos dos horas, intentando entre excusar a su amigo y llamándole idiota, atónito al enterarse que era lo que estaba haciendo.

.

—Ya puedes pasar con él— le dijo la mujer—, sólo iré a entregar un rápido informe. Puedes hablarme en caso de que suceda algo más.

Cerró la puerta con un click, dejándolos solos en la sala. Natsu la estaba mirando, pestañeando y esperando que ella se moviese hacia su lugar; lo hizo.

La mirada del muchacho permaneció sobre ella mientras caminaba en su dirección, sentía sus mejillas entumecidas, y la sensación de incomodidad trepando en su estómago. Todavía llevaba los tickets en una mano.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Él se removió incómodo en su lugar.

—Estoy bien.

En su frente, dos banditas juntaban los bordes de la herida.

Estar frente a él de esa manera le recordó a aquél día que había aparecido en la escuela con el ojo morado, había tocado ambas mejillas con las palmas de sus manos y fue el momento justo en el que supo que le correspondía, o al menos pensó que le correspondía porque después se había enterado que el idiota había hecho todas esas cosas para Gray.

Pero estaba intentando componer lo que había hecho, torpemente, a veces y a otras de manera perfecta. Había estado enojada al inicio, había dañado su orgullo y desgraciadamente, era una de sus características inherentes, pero lo había comenzado a superar hasta que apareció aquella niña, _Touka_.

Se recordaba negando el hecho de que pudiese afectarle tanto verlo con alguien más y fue entonces que se dio cuenta también que siempre había sido suyo, que incluso antes de que él comenzase a actuar de forma extraña, que comenzara a invitarle a salir, a hablar de su _estúpido_ amigo, desde antes ya sentía algo por él más que pura amistad.

Llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas y se lamió los labios antes de besarle nuevamente, sólo un pequeño roce, tan delicado como las alas de las mariposas. Sintió una de sus coletas deslizarse sobre su hombro y después una mano sobre su cintura la empujó hacia delante, colisionando con más fuerza y obligándola a caer hacia él. Fue como rodear una taza de chocolate caliente con las manos cuando tienes frío.

Cálido.

Húmedo.

Suave.

—¡Natsu-sama! —tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse, intentando tomar distancia y fallando cuando descubrió ambos brazos atrapándola contra él y anclados por detrás de su cintura. Posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, apartándolo con más fuerza.

Natsu gruñó y frunció el ceño hacia ella, recriminándole el separarse y sin retirar los brazos que la apresaban.

Cuando iba a decirle que la soltara, la puerta se abrió y Touka asomó su cabeza blanca. Parte de ella no quería que los viera, porque después de todo, no quería ver el corazón roto de la pobre muchacha, pero otra parte, la parte más cruel sintió cierta satisfacción al notar que Natsu no hubiese parado de besarle solo porque Touka estaba por entrar.

Al inicio pareció que la intrusa estaba estupefacta, pero no pudo seguir el hilo de las expresiones que siguieron después, hasta que le dio una sonrisita y caminó en su dirección.

Mierda.

Seguro iba a golpearla.

—Está bien, Lucy-sempai, voy a cuidar a Natsu-sama desde ahora, puedes irte— admiraba su perseverancia. Pero ella no iba a ceder.

Envolvió la cabeza de Natsu en un abrazo y lo apegó a ella—. Lo siento, Touka. Es mío.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor. Frunció el ceño, analizando como Natsu apretaba su agarre alrededor de su cuerpo; frunció los labios por última vez todavía con la mirada de fastidio en su semblante, soltó un suspiro y dio media vuelta—. No me voy a dar por vencida, aunque seas su novia, _Lucy_.

Salió del cuarto hecha un demonio de odio y volvió a dejarlos solos. Descubrió que su corazón estaba palpitando frenético, relajó sus brazos y el muchacho le dio una sonrisa completamente complacida. Y pensar que adoraba a ese idiota.

Le devolvió la sonrisa con un suspiro.

—Eres tan adorable cuando te portas amable.

—¿Y qué cuando no lo soy? —preguntó con ironía, sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

—_Caliente como el demonio._

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** So, todo el día estuve con el documento abierto mientras trabajaba en otras cosas por el simple hecho que no me convencía para subirlo. No quería que terminara este bussiness. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia y muchas más a las que lo pusieron en sus favs y follows, y gracias a todas esas personas bellísimas que me dejaban reviews en muchos de los capítulos: **Samantha Morningstar, linithamonre77, carlos29, CALAMARDO ANIKI, Salamander's eye, Tobitaka97, aliciacevbra, AriCat-Hg, HarumiDragneel, Nightmare96, Kalessia04, Melizabeth09, Mori Summer, mikalovely, NaLu1411**, gracias a todos los que a pesr de no tener cuenta se tomaron el tiempo de escribir algo (¡Son lo mejor, chicos!). Sus opiniones son muy valiosas para míiii.

¡Pero no es la despedida final! Todavía queda el epílogo, porque _necesita_ un epílogo, ¿si o no?

**¡Les dejo muchos besos de chocolate! :d**


	25. Epílogo

**N/A: Demasiados sentimientos! ¡Los adoro! ¡Bai!**

* * *

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

Natsu y ella eran algo oficial después de lo que había sucedido en el festival. Al parecer, muy a parte de Canna, que sabía todo, varias personas ya lo veían venir.

Se aplicó rubor con una de las brochas mientras pensaba en Gray, que súbitamente había dejado de lado la depresión también y ahora había vuelto todo a la normalidad a excepción de que ahora Juvia también se había cambiado a su escuela y, que ella y Natsu al fin estaban juntos.

Le había llegado un mensaje a su teléfono y cuando miró la pantalla, aún con la plancha de cabello alisando parte de él, se apresuró a terminar. Guardando todo lo necesario y apresurándose a bajar con su novio, que la esperaba en la entrada.

Bajó de dos en dos los escalones y abrió la puerta encontrando el vacío del otro lado.

—¿Vas a alguna parte, Lucy? —su madre caminaba en dirección a su sala con una bandeja con sándwiches—, si buscas a Natsu, está viendo la televisión.

—¿Qué?

La siguió hasta la sala donde encontró al muchacho cómodamente platicando con su padre; Jude reía de algo que había dicho.

—¿Qué haces? —él le sonrió desde el sofá—, ¿desde hace cuánto exactamente estás aquí?

—Tiene como una hora —contestó su mamá, dejando la comida en la mesita de centro—, todavía no estabas lista y no quería interrumpirte.

—Qué considerado— gruñó hacia su novio el cual solo se encogió de hombros, tomando un sándwich y volviendo a su cómoda posición previa. Cuando les había dicho a sus padres que estaba saliendo con alguien, habían supuesto que era Natsu y simplemente lo aceptaron sin problemas, como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento que ella se los confesase—. Natsu, vámonos.

—¿Qué? ¿tan rápido?

Giró los ojos con una sonrisita divertida.

—Van a cerrar el parque de diversiones.

**.**

Natsu quiso vomitar al ver la rueda de la fortuna, mejor no se hubiera tomado esa malteada.

—¿Estás seguro?

No.

—Sí— se cruzó de brazos, intentando soportar la angustiante espera—. Es solo una vuelta, ¿o no?

—Natsu— Lucy recargó una mano en su brazo—, no es necesario si no quieres.

_Pero Gray le había dicho que ella amaría la vista desde ahí._

—Sí quiero.

Lucy levantó una ceja, analizándolo cuidadosamente, evaluándolo como si un fotógrafo evaluase un paisaje—, ¿Y no vas a vomitar?

_Maldita sea, claro que lo iba a hacer_. Bajó sus brazos, casi rindiéndose ante las insistencias de Lucy, pero cuando giró hacia su novia, la rubia se levantó en las puntas de sus pies y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

_Maldita sea, no lo iba a hacer, _subiría a ese estúpido juego mecánico y le mostraría la mejor vista de la ciudad a Lucy. Le encantaba estar junto a ella, y tener la libertad de lo que hacía, como pasar los brazos a su alrededor y empujarla contra él para tenerla dentro de ellos.

Poder pasar un poco de su cabello detrás de su oreja y dejar un beso en su frente sin que _nadie_ pudiera decir nada.

—Ugh, yo sí voy a vomitar de verlos— Gray hizo una mueca de asco—, voy a ir a buscar a Juvia, no soporto mirarlos.

Dio media vuelta, sorteando las cuerdas rojas que enmarcaban la fila para la rueda de la fortuna. Habían ido en una cita doble; Juvia se había quedado para esperar unos pases para un desfile y los alcanzaría ahí. Natsu se encogió de hombros y de nuevo dejó un beso rápido en los labios de su novia, Lucy estaba riéndose cuando uno de los trabajadores del juego, los llamó.

Sólo subieron los dos y el dolor en su estómago fue casi instantáneo. Nunca se había avergonzado de su debilidad ante los juegos mecánicos pero aunque Lucy lo conocía lo suficiente bien, hubiese deseado no recordárselo; ella lo miró preocupada—, ¿realmente te sientes bien?

—Sí —sentados uno al lado del otro, Natsu aprovechó para golpear su rodilla contra la de ella con el fin de quitarle un poco de preocupación, pero como siempre, la rubia lo sorprendió pasando las piernas sobre las suyas y acomodándose cómodamente debajo de su brazo. Por mucho que amase el contacto, igual temía por ella—, ¿estás segura de esto?

Lucy arrugó la nariz sin perder la sonrisa tonta y lo besó, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla para empujarle hacia ella. Sorprendentemente funcionó, eliminando de golpe aquella sensación de su estómago y reemplazándola con calidez. Su novia era un maldito genio.

Cuando dejó de besarla, la luz cálida se colaba por entre su cabello brillante, ella ya estaba mirando el paisaje, sus ojos cambiando de color a uno más claro bajo la luz del sol.

Toda la ciudad se observaba hacia un lado, con las pequeñas luces ya comenzando a encenderse, y del otro lado, el lago y el bosque por donde comenzaba a bajar el sol.

Natsu aprovechó para colocar nuevamente el broche que le había comprado al inicio de todo y el cual le había regresado cuando se había enterado de su estúpido pero magnífico plan. Lo deslizó con cuidado sobre su cabello, y se escuchó un ligero click. Había sido un viaje muy curioso y divertido, y aunque las condiciones bajo las cuales se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga no fueron precisamente las mejores, no habría nada que pudiese cambiar. O bueno, tal vez algunas.

Lucy le sonrió y por unos segundos permaneció embelesado nuevamente, antes de sentir de nuevo el dolor en su estómago e inclinarse con una mano sobre su boca tratando de sobrellevar la arcada. Lucy gritó.

.

.

Juvia levantó una ceja cuando le dio la botella de agua a Lucy, en algún momento de su vida recordaba haberla considerado una rival en el amor, pero eso había sido mucho tiempo antes.

El aire de la noche ya entraba por entre las costuras de su ropa, la rubia estaba sentada en una de las bancas, y sobre sus piernas, Natsu descansaba con los ojos cerrados completamente pálido, ¿cómo había terminado así sólo por la rueda de la fortuna?

Gray pasó un brazo detrás de su cintura—. Al menos no vomitó, ¿cómo lo lograste Lucy?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros pasando los dedos entre el cabello de Natsu. Gray volvió a hablar.

—Estaremos en aquella mesa, si quieren algo.

—Gracias.

Juvia permaneció con la mirada en ellos que intercambiaban palabras suaves hasta que se sentó a lado de su novio—, ¿Gray-sama está seguro de dejarlos solos?

—Sí— miró sobre su hombro—, a Natsu siempre le pasa lo mismo. Tiene una especie de… ¿cimemosis? ¿cinemosis?

Ella soltó una risita divertida—. Cinetosis, Gray-sama.

Se sonrojó—, eso. Lo que sea.

Se acercó un poco más hacia ella y dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro, su colonia llegando a sus fosas nasales y deleitándola con su cercanía. No sabía cómo podía haberse alejado tanto (no que ella quisiera, más como que su padre la había obligado cuando se había enterado que estaba saliendo con un chico), había sentido su ausencia en el internado despiadado a donde la habían enviado, pero gracias a su madre y a prácticamente todas las personas que hicieron entrar a su padre en razón, ahí estaba de regreso, a su lado.

Cuando llegó todo parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar, pero poco a poco Gray le había contado todo, y enterarse de su tristeza, también la había hecho darse cuenta de la importancia y el anhelo mutuo que se tenían.

Cerró los ojos sonriendo y tomando la mano de su querido Gray-sama.

.


End file.
